Metroid Prime: Xover Edition
by Musashi the Master
Summary: In the year 20XX, Zoey Hanson has become Samus Aran's partner. When they traveled to Tallon IV, they discover a mysterious substance called Phazon and the threat it holds, all while Zoey tries to discover Samus's sad past. First ever Metroid Prime trilogy X Mew Mew Power Crossover along with others.
1. The Famous Bounty Hunter

**A/N: Hello all. It's that time again. Time for another crossover fanfic with Mew Mew Power. This time, with Metroid. But this fanfic will follow all three Metroid Prime games, so it's a huge fanfic. What if Zoey joined the Galactic Federation and becomes Samus Aran's partner? And what if I added in a few crossovers to add to the mix? Okay, enough from me, time to start the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Nintendo does nor do I own Mew Mew Power or any anime and cartoon I put in this fic.**

**Arc 1: Phazon**

**Chapter 1: The Famous Bounty Hunter**

* * *

The interviewer inspected Zoey Hanson's resume throughly and checked for any errors, but so far, none, so it was perfect. With a smile, she shook Zoey's hand and said "Congratulations, miss Hanson. Your resume is perfect and met our expectations. Welcome to the Galactic Federation."

The year is 20XX, it is far into the future, let's just say Zoey, her friends and family lived in this timeline, shall we? She's still a Mew Mew and the Cyniclons still attack the Earth, but Zoey and her friends with the help of the Galactic Federation repel them all the time.

The Galactic Federation is a huge intergalactic government made up of humans and different alien species who joined forces with the humans for better communication and understandings. Humans have explored the vast reaches of space beyond their solar system and become friends with the aliens who lived on their home planets, thus the Galactic Federation is born.

So why did eighteen year old Zoey Hanson joined the Galactic Federation? Well turns out, she needs money to help improve Cafe Mew Mew and for college so with a suggestion from twenty year old famous idol Renee Roberts, she signed up to join the Galactic Federation Army. But her story is just beginning...

**Ten days later...**

Zoey was given the rank of GF bounty hunter after ten days of grueling training and she learned how to use futuristic weapons and today, her Sargent is giving her some news. She donned in a GF brown training uniform while walking into the Sargent's command room.

Her Sargent smiled as Zoey saluted and he saluted back. "Miss Hanson. Today is the day we assign you a partner and we already picked one that is suitable for you." He told her.

Zoey blinked and asked hesitantly "Who is my partner?"

The Sargent grinned and told her "She is a legend in the Galactic Federation. She aced missions that were deemed impossible to complete. She even took on an entire Space Pirate army on the planet Zebes. And rumor has it she was raised by a mysterious alien race."

"Is she really that famous?" Zoey asked, pressing her thumbs nervously.

"Oh yeah. In fact, she's here right about now." The Sargent smiled as the doors opened and Zoey could see a orange and red robot looking figure with ball shaped shoulders, a arm cannon mounted on her right arm and a helmet with a green visor walking up. Zoey couldn't help but shiver at the glare this man or woman is giving her.

"Miss Hanson. This is your new partner and mentor, Samus Aran." The Sargent grinned.

"Nani?!" Zoey gawked, she looked at the one called Samus Aran who didn't noticed her, but knew she was here and back to her Sargent. This is the one the Galactic Federation was talking about, the famous Samus Aran?!

Samus folded her arms and replied coldly "Is this some sort of joke, Sargent? That you're assigning me to be this kid's babysitter?"

'Awww... I thought she would be nice...' Zoey face faulted, Renee wasn't even that cold when she first met her!

The Sargent laughed for a bit and answered "Now now, Samus. We want someone to show Miss Hanson the ropes on being a bounty hunter and we figured you would be a role model for her by being her mentor and partner. Besides, maybe it's a perfect opportunity to give her that suit you're working on. Trust me, with you as Miss Hanson's mentor, she will be the best next to you."

Samus was silent for a moment for about thirty seconds till she sighed and muttered "Fine..." She turned to face Zoey and told her coldly "Come along, rookie. We're going to my ship." With that, Samus walked towards the hanger bay in the Tokyo GF Branch Base.

Zoey turned to the Sargent who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Zoey grinned sheepishly and waved meekly as she ran after Samus.

At the hanger bay, Zoey sees Samus looking at her ship, which is an yellow chrome plated spaceship with green lens and long peg legged like landing gear. The bounty hunter turned to the Mew GF bounty hunter in training and said "This way..." With amazing accuracy, she jumped into her spaceship and entered the hatch which leads into the interior of the ship.

Zoey had to climb onto the ship to get in. Inside, she sees a very well black control room with two chairs that moved on the ground, a computer screen and a glass tube which holds a silver robotic like suit that looks similar to Samus's suit, but with no ball shaped shoulders, but thin ones. It also has an arm cannon as well.

Samus walked up beside her and told her "This is a experimental Power Suit I'm working on, called the Power Suit Mk2. I'm only letting you have it because the Galactic Federation is asking me to since I'm now your partner and mentor. Now hurry up and put it on." She pushed Zoey towards the tube a little bit.

Zoey rubbed her back and sighed and did as Samus told her.

Zoey has the suit on, but let her helmet out since Samus is gonna teach her the basics of being a bounty hunter.

"Alright, rookie. Listen up. There are three rules to being a bounty hunter. One: Use your instinct. Two: Only trust those you can rely on. And three: Complete the missions at all costs. Since I'm your mentor, you should know: One, don't get on my bad side. And two: If you need help, I'm here to provide advice." Samus told her as she head towards the cockpit and sat on the control chair.

Zoey wanted to know more about Samus, the Sargent told her the famous bounty hunter was raised by a mysterious alien race So she asked "So Samus, is it true that you were raised by an alien race?"

Samus didn't answer her questtion for about forty seconds till she replied "Maybe later. But right now, come here."

Zoey obeyed without question and felt Samus's origin story may come at a later time. She looked at the computer screen and it showed her a planet with some blinking dot next to it.

"It seems I picked up a distress signal somewhere near a planet called Tallon IV. It's in the solar system where... Zebes is..." Samus sighed desponlty. Zoey couldn't help but wonder why Samus sounds depressed when that word is mentioned.

"So we're checking it out?" Zoey asked her mentor.

Samus nodded in response and stated "Get on your seat, rookie. This could take awhile." Zoey nodded as she sat on the chair next to Samus.

Samus's ship's landing gear retracted as the ship began to hover in mid air before the hanger bays opened and the ship head through them and took off into the skies.

Samus's ship entered the atmosphere for about two minutes till the ship was in outer space above the Earth.

"Whoa..." Zoey gasped in air as she looked out the window. She could see Mars and Venus from the edge of her seat!

"This is my first time in outer space!" The Mew Mew bounty hunter in training squealed in delight.

"Get used to it, rookie. Now that you're my partner, we'll be traveling to different planets during missions or vacation times. Preparing to enter hyperspace." Samus told her as she inputted some command codes.

"Wait, what do you mean by..." Zoey didn't finished as the ship entered hyperspace and towards Tallon IV. Thus is where Zoey's friendship with Samus Aran will soon take place...

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Abandoned Frigate.**

**A/N: So how do you like that? So now I have four fanfics I need to work on, my ROAW one, my Dot Hack one, my Senran Kagura one and this one as well. But so far, my Metroid Prime fanfic will be the biggest one yet. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	2. The Abandoned Frigate

**Chapter 2: The Abandoned Frigate**

* * *

Tallon IV, a bright yellow planet with a crack on its surface, nobody knows what inhabited this planet, but rumors say that a mysterious alien race used to thrive on Tallon IV. It is where a large space frigate was orbiting around the planet.

Samus's ship appeared out of hyperspace and prepared to land on the frigate's docking bay which is outside in space.

Inside Samus's spaceship, Zoey puts on her space helmet. Samus turned to the Mew GF bounty hunter in training and told her "This is a Space Pirate frigate. As you're aware, Space Pirates are criminals who commit crimes across the universe. It is the Galactic Federation's duty as well as bounty hunters' duties to put an end to their vile deeds. So we may encounter Space Pirates and hostile creatures. Are you ready, rookie?"

Zoey at first was afraid of facing these Space Pirates, but she must prove her worth to both the Galactic Federation and Samus. She nodded and said "I'm ready!"

Samus first got out of her ship through the hatch on top of the ship, she did a gravity defying stunt and landed on her feet perfectly. Zoey was amazed by this and tried to copy her.

Zoey went through the hatch and with determination, she mimicked Samus's entrance, but she fell on her butt upon lannding.

"Owowow..." Zoey moaned as she rubbed her butt. Samus walked up to her and helped her up.

"Not bad. You still need to work on that, though." Samus told her stoically.

"I know..." Zoey grimaced. They see four red buttons and a energy gate blocking their way into the vessel.

"Watch and learn, rookie." Samus pointed her arm cannon at the four red buttons and fired energy bullets which hit them. The energy gate disappeared after the buttons were turned green.

"I'm impressed." Zoey commented, placing her hand on her hips with a smile that is hidden underneath her space helmet.

"Praise will get you nowhere. There's more security systems out there." Samus told her as she and Zoey walked towards a control panel with a holographic system.

"What does that do?" Zoey asked her mentor.

The bounty hunter didn't responded as she seems to switch visors and scanned it. There was a whirring noise as the two partners turned to see six red buttons appearing on the second energy gate.

"OK, rookie. On my mark, we'll fire at the buttons to deactivate the gate. Three... Two... One..." Samus counted down as she and Zoey fired at the buttons, turning them green and deactivating the gate.

"Yeah! We rule!" Zoey did the V for Victory sign when they accomplished such a feat.

"I'm still not used to you as my partner yet. You still got ways to go." Samus told her coldly as she head towards a blue door. Zoey sighed despontly as she followed suit.

Samus opened fire on the door and it opened. "Um... Is that the only way to open doors?" Zoey asked the bounty hunter. She didn't get an answer as Samus calmly entered through the door the door, Zoey quickly followed.

They were in the airlock hallway. Samus scanned the control panel while Zoey winced at a dead parasite floating in mid air. The air came in as the door behind was locked tight and the other was opened. Both of them entered through the door.

Zoey could have sworn she sees parasites crawling beneath them. They entered through the next door.

Zoey gasped in shock as the two of them see a giant dead parasite and what looked like an insectoid alien who stands and looks like a human on the ground, dead while the parasites feed on its corpse.

The GF Mew Mew bounty hunter in training stammered as she fired at the parasites, killing them and their green blood splattered over the floor.

Samus turned to Zoey and commented "Scared, rookie?"

Zoey however, toughen up and replied sourly "I'm not afraid! Let's move on!" Zoey shouted as she was about to head on through till Samus raised a hand to stop her.

"Before we continue, we need to know what happened here that caused the distress beacon... Let's take a look around." Samus told her. The Mew Mew nodded in response as she and Samus looked around.

So far, nothing and they had to kill a dying Space Pirate to press on. But those crates seen to be holding something. Not only that, but the Space Pirates seem to be holding creatures from a planet in captivity.

The duo headed into the next hallway and caught sight of a parasite entering through a really small hole. The duo got near the hole.

"Okay, rookie. It's time I teach you how to use the Morph Ball." Samus began.

"Morph Ball? What's that?" Zoey looked at her mentor in confusion.

"It's really easy. Just concentrate and you'll turn into a ball using our Power Suits' controls. Don't worry about death if you do that. Our bodies will turn into energy upon transforming into Morph Balls. Watch." Samus explained as she morphed into a orange ball and went into the hole.

"Awesome... Okay, let me try." Zoey concentrated and her body turn into energy as she turned into a ball. She followed Samus and the duo find themselves in a map room.

"Interesting... We stumbled upon a Map Room. Map Rooms give data on areas and planets. The Space Pirates probably left this place unguarded. I'll download the map data and upload them into your Power Suit." Samus told the Mew Mew as she used her arm cannon to download the map data and upload them to both hers and Zoey's Power Suit.

"Okay. I got it. Now can we get out of here?" Zoey complained. Samus nodded as the two of them entered Morph Ball Mode and exited the Map Room. They returned to normal size upon exiting Morph Ball Mode and entered the next room.

The next room was a elevator and Samus scanned the control panel and the elevator lowered down. Next, Samus and Zoey had to use Morph Ball Mode to get through a narrow tunnel.

The next room was some sort of lab with creatures in cryosleep.

"What on Earth are those Space Pirates up to?" Zoey wondered as she stared at the giant creature in cold sleep.

"Only one way to find out. Let's keep moving." Samus told her as the duo head around the corner, they have to kill another dying Space Pirate. Zoey couldn't help but feel pity for them, but she remembers the Space Pirates are criminals and need to be punished for their wrong doings.

Just as Zoey was about to head around the corner, Samus stopped her and scanned a Auto Defense Turret firing at her.

"Nice save." Zoey said in gratitude as Samus used her missile launcher installed in her arm cannon to fire a missile, destroying the turret. They pressed on.

It was another lab they entered. Zoey noticed a computer panel and taps on Samus's shoulder to get her attention. Samus scanned the data. She found some encoded Space Pirate log in it.

"I found a Space Pirate log. Here, I'll read it out loud. 'Space Pirate nine point nine, nine, two point three. Zebes has fallen. All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by the Hunter clad in metal or in the subsequent destruction of the underground facilities. Our research frigates Orpheon, Siriacus and Vol Paragom were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat. Frigate Orpheon is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a one hundred percent survival rate. Metroids are healthy, but on restricted feeding schedules, due to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids and other promising life forms. Security status remains at Code Blue, no signs of pursuit from the Hunter.' ...I knew it, this frigate holds survivors from Zebes." Samus clenched her fist tightly.

"These Space Pirates really fear you. And if I recall correctly, Metroids are those aliens that can suck the life out of a person. I heard a rumor that you killed them all." Zoey looked at her mentor in worry.

"I thought I did. Guess I overlooked it. I got to make sure they don't use those things to terrorize the universe. Come on, rookie." Samus told the Mew Mew who nodded in agreement and continued on.

They were still in the lab. They got near a small elevator. Samus scanned the control panel and activated the elevator. It was a tight fit, but the duo managed to get up to the second floor of the lab.

Suddenly, they heard "Matuckm ga shu ma she!" They turned around to see badly injured Space Pirates aiming their weapons at the duo.

"He's saying 'Hunters have arrived. Give them hell!' in his own language. Let's hurry up and kill them..." Samus said stoically as she charged up a Power Beam and fired it at the first Space Pirate's head, blasting it clean off, green blood came gushing out of its hole where its head used to be before it fell limp to the ground. The second Space Pirate opened fire, but Zoey managed to kill him with her Power Beam. The duo pressed on.

They destroyed another turret in the next room. Zoey found her scan visor and scanned the control panel to activate the elevator. The duo entered the elevator and it went down.

Zoey wanted to ask Samus about how she easily handled the Space Pirates, but couldn't bring herself to ask her that, so she decided to wait a little.

When the elevator got to the bottom, a Space Pirate leaped down from the ceiling, wanting to ambush the two. But Samus killed him with a missile attack.

Before they could go on, a contraption was blocking their way. Samus activated the control panel and a hologram of a sphere appeared on the socket on the floor. Zoey was confused, but Samus figured it out and went into Morph Ball Mode and placed herself into the socket. The door opened and turrets opened fire, but Zoey made short work of them.

"Samus, why don't you activate the control panel and I'll use the Morph Ball Socket?" Zoey suggested.

"...Suit yourself." Samus agreed as she used her scan visor to activate the control panel and Zoey went into Morph Ball Mode to enter the socket and opened the door.

After Zoey returned to normal form, the duo entered a room with a holographic like tube with the bottom seemingly endless.

As the elevator lowers, the duo heard a screech and they looked around for the source. Then, a giant parasite climbed down the top of the tube and position itself in the center.

"Ahh!" Zoey almost have a heart attack even for her young age at the sight of this monster, but since she is young, she won't be having a heart attack anytime soon.

Samus scanned the parasite and got the results. "It's called the Parasite Queen. A large parasite genetically enhanced by something, but I don't know what. I have a hunch the Space Pirates were planning on using this thing, but it killed them before they can use it." Samus pointed her arm cannon at the Parasite Queen.

"So our only option is to fight, huh? Bring it on!" Zoey shouted bravery as she aimed her arm cannon at the Parasite Queen as well.

**Parasite Queen: Theme: Parasite Queen Boss Theme**

The Parasite Queen roared as it spit acid at the duo, they narrowly dodged it. The energy glass spins around the Parasite Queen.

"Rookie, on my signal, we attack when the glass is in a position where we can hit this thing!" Samus ordered.

"Right!" Zoey nodded as she and Samus ran around the room, waiting for an opening. The Parasite Queen tried to lunge at them, but they were too fast. Eventually, the glass stopped and the duo were in a position where they can attack.

"Now!" Samus shouted as she and Zoey opened fired on the Parasite Queen, giving it some damage to it through its' weak point: The mouth.

The Parasite Queen was angry as it fired an acid like energy beam at the two, but they dodged it and resume firing at the beast's mouth, giving it some pain.

The Parasite Queen tried to hit the two hunters, but eventually, they managed to defeat the beast.

The Parasite Queen roared in agony as it loses its grip on the glass and fell to the bottom, a explosion occurs that has flames coming out of the pit. A warning siren occurs and a computer voice said in repeated sentence "EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Wh-What's going on?!" Zoey stammered as she looked around.

"Damn it..." Samus cursed. "The Parasite Queen must have landed on the core after our fight when it died. We have to get the hell out of here, now!" Samus barked. Zoey nodded in agreement as the duo headed towards the nearest door to the ship.

They had to ride on the elevator to get to the next floor, time was not on their side. Samus used her scan visor to deactivate the turret and they entered the next room, they see Space Pirates fighting a Parasite Queen that woken up from cryosleep and it caused a explosion, killing both the Pirates and Parasite Queen. Samus and Zoey quickly got on some debris leading up and fought Space Pirates who are either alive or dying. Next they have to navigate through tunnels and destroying turrets that tried to stop them, they even have to wait for a giant piston to reel back so they can escape.

They made it to a room where water was leaking on the bottom and strange light posted things were on the ceiling. Before Samus can explain to Zoey quickly on what they are, her eyes narrowed as she sees a silver metal dragon of some sort on the ceiling. The creature roared as it glided down a bit. Samus gasped as she recognized who this dragon is.

With anger flowing through her veins, she pointed her arm cannon at the dragon and shouted in fury "Ridley! I thought I killed you, you bastard!"

The creature known as Ridley said nothing as it flew away. Growling angrily, Samus grabbed Zoey and used a device on her left hand to shoot a beam of blue energy and they were swinging like Spider Man to the other side.

Samus quickly used a control panel to deactivate the next turret, as they were running, Zoey asked in concern "Samus? What's wrong? Why did you snap when that dragon thing appeared?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get back to the ship, quickly! Scan the elevator controls, that's an order!" Samus barked again, Zoey nodded as she quickly activated the controls. Samus then noticed an explosion coming right for them. "Look out!" Samus shielded Zoey from the blast as the blast knocked them into the elevator, closing the door before it can get worse.

Samus's Power Suit sparked electricty as Samus's Power Suit took a new form, her Power Suit is now yellow with a green crest on her right bicep and her ball shaped shoulder pads were replaced with yellow thin shoulder pads.

"Samus, your Power Suit... I'm sorry!" Zoey bowed her head lightly in apology.

"Don't worry about it. We still need to get out of here, rookie. Come on." Samus reassured her as they took the elevator up.

They made it to the airlock where the room is depressuring, when it was done, the duo quickly exited the room and into the docking bay.

The Frigate was about to explode as Samus and Zoey see Ridley flying towards Tallon IV. Samus grabbed Zoey's hand and leaped up into Samus's ship and down the hatch they go.

Samus got to the ship's controls and said calmly "Target acquired. Preceding to pursuit. Hang on, rookie." Zoey nodded as she fasten her seat belt and the ship managed to escape the exploding frigate, Samus's gunship followed Ridley towards Tallon IV.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Samus's Past: The Journey Begins**


	3. Samus's Past: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 3: Samus's Past: The Journey Begins**

* * *

Samus's gunship landed on a field where it is raining. She and Zoey have lost sight of Ridley and a recon mission is in order. They are to discover what Ridley and the Space Pirates are up to and disrupt their plans. But before that, Zoey want some answers.

Samus was typing in some commands, probably to activate a force field where they leave the area, the force field would activate to prevent intruders from destroying the gunship and when Samus and Zoey come back, the force field would deactivate and allow them to relax and recharge their supplies. It was then, Zoey who is in concern over Samus's behavior of this Ridley creature walked up to her.

"Samus..." Zoey began to say, her helmet was off, but she is about to put it back on to begin the mission. "What happened back there on the Space Pirate Frigate? I have never seen you so mad when that Ridley monster appeared. Do you know that thing? I know I shouldn't butt in on personal matters, but..." Zoey held hand on her chest and said in concern "I want to learn more about you, Samus..."

Samus was silent for about thirty seconds till she sighed and said "You really wanna know about Ridley and the way I acted back there, rookie?" She got a nod from her partner. "...Very well... Ridley... was the one who murdered my parents."

"What?" Zoey was caught off guard by this.

Samus continued telling Zoey her tragic past. "I was 3 years old, my parents were in the Galactic Federation and we have settled in a Earth colony called K2-L. We were mining Afloraltite when the Chozo came to visit..." Samus sighed, her adoptive family after her real family was killed came flooding back into her mind.

"The Chozo?" Zoey cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She wonders what is a Chozo.

"The mysterious alien race your Sargent told you about and the ones who raised me after my parents were killed by Ridley. The Chozo are an ancient alien race that looked like birds and they have advanced technology that even the Galactic Federation cannot hope to make. Rumor has it they have been around since the Big Bang. I befriended the leader of the Chozo, Old Bird. The Chozo asked politely for some Afloraltite, but my father refused to give it to them. That... was the mistake that cost my parents and people of K2-L's lives..." Samus clenched her fist tightly, before she calmed down.

"The Space Pirates attacked after the Chozo left, right?" Zoey asked, feeling down that her mentor lost her true family at the hands of these criminals.

"Yes. Ridley was the one who struck my parents down and lead the assault on K2-L... I was the only survivor left..." Samus looked down despontly.

"So, how did you survived?" Zoey asked, knowing it may offend the famous bounty hunter somehow.

"The Chozo came back after the K2-L massacre and found me. It was then, they took me to their home planet, Zebes to train me to defend the universe from evil. They even gave me the Power Suit you see now. But this is a second Power Suit that is more advanced than the one I used to have. The first Chozo Power Suit was destroyed after I destroyed Mother Brain, a organic device once loyal to the Chozo." Samus pointed to her Power Suit.

"I get it now... You helped the Federation take on the Space Pirates in order to avenge your family and fulfill the promise you made to the Chozo. Samus... I..." Zoey looked down, she doesn't want to say it since she now knew about Samus's tragic past.

Samus raised an hand to stop her and reassured her "Don't feel down, rookie. I knew I have to tell you about my past sooner or later. Thanks for listening to my story. Right now, we got a mission to complete." The bounty hunter gave her partner a thumbs up.

That brighten Zoey's mood. "Okay. Let's fulfill the promise you made to your Chozo family and rid the universe of evil!" Zoey struck a pose.

To Zoey's surprise, Samus let out a chuckle. She commented "You have a lot of spunk. I admired that."

The duo exited the gunship and looked around. Despite Tallon IV's planetary appearance, it looks kinda beautiful on the surface. They noticed a door that was within their reach and they entered it.

Inside the next room was sand and popped out of it were strange alien like beetles called, well... Beetles. Samus and Zoey used their arm cannons to dispose of them. They entered through the next doorway.

It was a large area with stone walls and many creatures, including Beetles. The duo made their way towards a room with a elevator.

Samus scanned the control panel and froze upon learning the name of the area they will be going to.

Zoey walked up to her and asked "Something up?"

Samus nodded slowly and said calmly "The area we're going to is called the Chozo Ruins..."

Zoey was again, caught off guard by this. "So Chozo used to live on Tallon IV?" She asked in curiosity.

"Apparently. I guess Zebes wasn't the first planet they used to live on. But why did they leave this planet? It was a Chozo homeworld." Samus placed her hand on the top of her helmet in thought.

"Maybe we can learn more by going there?" Zoey suggested. Samus nodded in agreement and the duo used the elevator to go to the Chozo Ruins.

The entrance to the ruins was a sandy one, and after killing the Beetles, Samus discovered something. A rippling wall with strange characters on it. Samus scanned it and began to read it out loud.

"At the highest point of our city lies the fountain, a wellspring of pure water that flows throughout our civilization is the jewel of the Chozo, the life giver, and yet its waters speak of a clouded future. As we come to understand the paths of time and space more clearly, we have begun to glimpse rough tatters of past and future, glittering behind reality like soft lights behind a curtain. We have seen the fountain in these glimpses, pouring darkness instead of water, and we cannot guess what the visions mean."

Zoey looked at her mentor in concern and asked "What does that mean?"

Samus shook her head and stated "Something must have happen to this fountain that destroyed these ruins and wiped out any Chozo in it. I figured we find more of these lores left behind by the people who raised me. Keep an eye out for them." Samus advised. Her partner nodded in agreement and they entered the ruins.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Hive Totem**

**List of crossovers to appear in all 3 arcs of this story.**

**Arc 1: Phazon:**

**Vandread**

**Johnny Test**

**Total Drama Island**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Totally Spies**

**Kim Possible**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Arc 2: Echoes:**

**Love Hina**

**One Piece**

**Ben 10**

**Galaxy Angel**

**Fairy Odd Parents**

**and Arc 3: Corruption:**

**Queen's Gate**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Outlaw Star**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Slayers**

**Freezing!**

**Nanoha**

**and finally, Xenosaga.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, not my best. But next chapter will be longer, I swear.**


	4. The Hive Totem

**Chapter 4: The Hive Totem**

* * *

Samus and Zoey entered the central hub of the Chozo Ruins. It would have been nice if it weren't for the cracks and ruined arttcetechture. Samus looked at the Chozo Ruins in all its beauty.

Zoey noticed and asked her out of pity "Does this place reminds you of home?"

The bounty hunter nodded in response and replied with "Yeah... I have no idea the Chozo once inhabited this planet... But what happened here? Why did they get wiped out on this planet?"

"Maybe a meteor wiped them out? You know, like the dinosaurs?" Zoey guessed.

"No. I think it was something else..." Samus shook her head no and turned to face her partner and reminded "Remember that lore I scanned? It said something about the fountain being contaminated or something. But what?" Samus pondered about this for about 30 seconds till she shook her head and simply said "We should head into the ruins to learn more."

"A-Alright." Zoey nodded as she and Samus head to the only doorway they can enter. They have to deal with giant scarabs that blocked the tunnel to their next destination, but nothing a Power Beam can't handle, right?

The next area was a hallway and strange organic like eyes were shooting laser beams across the hall. Samus stopped her partner and motioned her to follow what she does. Zoey nodded. It was no easy task, but they got through the area.

The next room was a nursery of some kind. Samus looked around. She noticed a silk doll with a beak and wooly hair on the ground. It looked old and looked like it can fall apart any second now. Samus remained silent for about twenty seconds till Zoey shouted out to her.

"Samus! I found another Chozo Lore! Take a look." Zoey waved her hand to get her attention. Samus nodded and scanned the lore. She began to read it out loud.

"We Chozo are departing now, after so many years in peaceful seclusion here on Tallon IV. When we came, this place was a refuge for our spirits, a civilization built from native materials, bereft of the trappings of our technology. We were linked to the land here, kindred to the plants and animals, far away from the machines we had become so dependent on. And so we leave it now, pristine, a testament to the mortal forms we no longer need. We have drawn the veils of time and space aside, and are withdrawing beyond the illusion. But we will never forget this, the most sacred of our homes. And we will remain ever watchful."

"So the Chozo here were wiped out, but by what?" Zoey wondered as she pondered what that lore means.

"We need to find out what happened to Tallon IV and why the Chozo here died out. So it means we need to explore the whole planet to find out more." Samus told her.

Suddenly, they heard a buzzing sound and turned to see alien wasps charging at them.

"War Wasps!" Samus shouted as she opened fire on the War Wasps and splattering their guts. The bounty hunter turned to the Mew Mew GF bounty hunter trainee and shouted "We currently don't have the firepower to destroy their hives! Let's get on to the next room!" Samus leaped up, Zoey followed and the two of them head into the next room.

The next room has green water that looks hazardous. Samus leaped down and got out a test tube and carefully extracted the water. She used her scan visor to scanned it. She then activated some sort of mini teleporter to send the sample to the gunship for analysis.

"Uh, Samus?" Zoey pointed up, Samus looked up and sees another War Wasp hive.

"Oh hell..." Samus groaned as she got back up and she and Zoey head into the next room, avoiding any battle with the War Wasps.

The next room was a hallway with more of that poisonous water, so they entered the next room.

This room has a large section of the dangerous water and the duo have to get on ledges to get on the platform. Samus saw something that caught her eye.

It was two missiles. She figured out what they are.

"Rookie, take a look at this." Zoey's mentor pointed to the missiles.

Zoey was confused on this and sees the missiles. "All I see are missiles, Samus. What's so important about them?"

"Ah, they're not just any missiles. They're Missile Launchers. With those, we can repair my Missile Launcher and give you a Missile Launcher as well." Samus stated.

Before they can get them, the bridge leading to the Missile Launchers retracted and the two upgrades' platforms rose up into a hole where a strange machine was ready to destroy the two hunters. Not only that, but the poisonous water rose up making things harder for them.

Samus scanned it and said only two words: "Hive Mecha..."

**Hive Mecha: Theme: Hive Mecha Mini Boss Theme**

The Hive Mecha made different colored War Wasps out of its hole and the War Wasps spin around them.

"It can spew War Wasps?!" Zoey gawked as she dodged a charge from a War Wasp.

"Yeah! I discovered its weak point. But first, we need to squash these bugs!" Samus shouted as she opened fire on three War Wasps, killing them.

Zoey fired and killed three more War Wasps. The Hive Mecha opened its hatch.

"Now! Fire!" Samus ordered as she and Zoey used their arm cannons to damage the Hive Mecha through its weak point.

The Hive Mecha closed its hatch after it exploded and opened a new one. More War Wasps came out of it.

Zoey was hit by a War Wasp and was about to go over the edge till Samus caught her in time.

"T-Thank you, Samus!" Zoey said in gratitude.

"I won't let you die. I'm here to protect you. Now let's destroy that thing!" Samus nodded as she gave the Mew Mew bounty hunter trainee a thumbs up as she fired at five more War Wasps, killing them.

The Hive Mecha opened its second hatch and Samus and Zoey opened fire on it, destroying it. Now the Hive Mecha only has one hatch left and it spewed more War Wasps.

"One more to go!" Zoey cheered as the duo worked together to kill the War Wasps. The Hive Mecha opened its last hatch and it took Samus and Zoey's combined efforts to destroy it.

The Hive Mecha ceased function and the water lowered back to normal safe levels. The bridged was active and the Missile Launchers lowered back into the room. Nodding to each other, Samus and Zoey went to the upgrades and grabbed them. The upgrades were then installed into their Power Suits.

"Now I got a sweet Missile Launcher!" Zoey leaped into the air in happiness.

Samus nodded and said "Before we can continue, I want to show you something. But not here, I detect a safe room in this area." Samus aimed her Missile Launcher at the missile lock and fired, destroying the lock and making the room access again.

Zoey was confused, but followed her mentor into the safe room.

Samus upon entering the room turned to face Zoey. "You know... Some people mistake me for a man due to my Power Suit. I can't blame them though." The bounty hunter chuckled.

"So are you really an..." Zoey gasped.

Samus interrupted her by taking off her helmet and Zoey can now see Samus's true face.

She has blond hair tied in a long ponytail and blue eyes as well. Zoey was speechless. Now she knew Samus's real gender.

Samus smirked and commented "What? It looks like you're seeing a human for the first time in your life, rookie."

Zoey blushed underneath her helmet and looked away bashfully. "Um... No, that's not it. I know people mistake you for a man in your Power Suit, but I'm glad you're a girl like me. But why are you showing me your face?"

Samus let out a grin and said "It's a sign that I now accepted you as my partner, Zoey."

Zoey was surprised by this. "You called me Zoey instead of rookie! Wow, thank you so much Samus. I know you have a tragic past due to the Space Pirates. But we can't allow them to ruin any more childhoods." Zoey held out her hand.

"You got it." Samus smiled before putting on her helmet and shook Zoey's hand.

It's amazing that Zoey has become the famous cold hearted bounty hunter Samus Aran's friend and was finally accepted as her partner so quickly. Now they need to work together to solve the mystery of Tallon IV.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Morph Ball**

**A/N: How was that? Tomorrow will be my birthday and I want to update this story on my birthday, anyway. Stay tuned for more updates.**


	5. The Morph Ball

**A/N: Today is my birthday today. So I decided to update this story once again, this time on my birthday. Note that this will be a bit longer than the last one. And the crossovers will start next chapter. So here is chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: The Morph Ball**

* * *

**Flashback... before Samus and Zoey were born... Tallon IV...**

**A bird like race, the Chozo were happily minding their own business until a Chozo child spot something above the skies. All Chozo looked up to see a meteor of unknown origin hurling towards Tallon IV. The Chozo began to panic. The elders were locked in a heated debate to try to stop this meteor, but a Chozo soldier rushed in and announced it was too late to stop the meteor as the meteor crashed landed on the Tallon Overworld.**

**Six Chozo soldiers were sent to investigate the impact crater. What they saw was not a good sign for the Chozo. They were never heard from again.**

**Soon, the Chozo learned that the creatures have gone berserk due to something. By then, they figured out that the meteor is responible for this. So the greatest Chozo minds of Tallon IV combined their efforts to seal whatever is spewing from the meteor.**

**But by then, the Chozo of Tallon IV were wiped out after their success.**

**Present day... Tallon IV, 20XX...**

"Eat this, War Wasps!" Zoey grinned under her mask as she fired an missile at the War Wasp hive, destroying it. Samus made quick work of the War Wasps remaining. They were back in the room where they discovered the poisonous water.

"Nice job, Zoey." Samus commented as the two of them entered the hallway to the ruined nusery.

As they were walking, Zoey decided to chat with her mentor.

"Hey Samus. Why is the water so poisonous whenn we first got here?" Zoey wondered.

"I took a sample of the water and sent it back to my gunship for analysis. Hopefully, we will find out soon. We can learn more by finding Chozo Lore in these ruins." Samus theorized.

"Good idea. Maybe the Chozo left clues for you to find out what happened to them and this planet." Zoey nodded in agreement as they passed through the Ruined Nusery and into the Central Plaza.

"Now where should we go?" Zoey wondered as she crossed her arms in thought.

Samus's HUD beeped while Zoey was thinking. She tapped her helmet and the data began to flow in.

"I detected another upgrade at a place called the Ruined Shrine." Samus stated.

"Maybe we can find an upgrade to fix one of your lost functions?" Zoey guessed.

"Could be. Come on. Let's go." Samus told her. Zoey nodded in agreement and the duo entered the next room.

After getting through a tunnel of Scarabs, they appeared in the Ruined Shrine. Samus looked around, this sure remains her of her home on Zebes... A flashback occurs.

**Flashback... Samus's early years...**

Samus was training with a Chozo warrior trainer on a training ground in some ruins, she wore a white suit and was in her teenage years.

"Now Samus... If you see a person being held hostaged by a criminal, what would you do?" The Chozo trainer asked her.

Samus scratched her chin to think. "Um... I would take out the criminal first before I rescue the hostage?" She guessed meekly.

"Correct." The Chozo clapped his hands in approval. "But there are peaceful ways to save a hostage other than violence. We Chozo are pafcists and rather use words than our fists to solve problems. But I will be sparing with you to see how well you have grown. Let us begin!" The Chozo trainer twirled his staff and was ready for battle, Samus got into a fighting stance and was ready as well.

Twenty seconds later...

Samus panted heavily as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Man, talk about a tough fight..."

"Indeed." The Chozo trainer nodded as he stood uptight and mighty. "You have done well, Samus. But remember, find the path you think is right and follow it till the day you depart from this universe." The Chozo trainer bowed, Samus returned his bow with her own.

A few days later...

Samus was with an elderly Chozo named Old Bird and was looking at some plants.

"Samus... One day, you will be chosen to wear the pride of Chozo Technology: the Power Suit. With it, you must rid the universe of evil. Even if it means killing the ones who took your parents' lives. Always stay true to the path you believed in." Old Bird told her.

"I know..." Samus nodded as she clenched her fists angrily. "I'm gonna kill Ridley for what he did to my mom and dad... This I swear..."

**End Flashback**

"Samus? Earth to Samus. Are you okay?" Zoey waved her hand in front of Samus's face to get her attention.

Samus snapped out of her journey down memory lane and turned to Zoey with an embarrassed look. "Oh, um... Did I worried you?"

"Just a little. Does this place remind you of your Chozo family on Zebes?" Zoey asked in concern.

"Just a little. Thanks for that, Zoey. It's just... if my parents accepted the Chozo's offer, they would be alive today. But stubbornness can get in the way sometimes." Samus sighed despontly.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. There's this one girl at a place I worked at called Cafe Mew Mew before I joined the Galactic Federation named Corina Bucksworth and she annoys me with her stubbornness and laziness, but deep down, she's a good friend." Zoey smiled underneath her helmet.

"I see... I would like to go to this Cafe Mew Mew when I got the time. How about after we complete this mission, we'll go there?" Samus offered.

"It's a deal." Zoey nodded as the two of them leaped down from the ramp like structure. They see a ball like object on a pedestal.

Samus smiled as she finished scanning it. "Bingo, a Morph Ball Upgrade. Just what I needed to fix my Morph Ball function. But getting it is the hard part." Samus pointed out as the wall to the Morph Ball rose up and Beetles appeared out of the sand, itching for a fight.

"Nothing we can't handle." Zoey said cockily as she and Samus worked together to kill the Beetles, however, a giant Beetle with an armored plate appeared, ramming towards Zoey, she slid out of the way.

"Careful, Zoey. This Beetle is different from the others we faced." Samus warned as she dodged another ram from the Plated Beetle. Zoey took it upon herself to scan the beast.

Zoey smiled as the scan showed her the results. "We have to attack its weak point at the back!" She shouted.

Samus nodded as the Plated Beetle tried to ram her, but Samus dodged rolled out of the way and fired missiles at its weak point, giving it some damage.

The Beetle attempted to ram into Zoey, but she used her cat like reflexes to leap behind it and fired a missile at it, destroying its weak point. The Plated Beetle let out a dying roar as its weak point was pouring out green blood as it went limp, dead. The walls lowered for the Morph Ball upgrade to appear.

Zoey nodded to Samus who returned the nod as she went towards the upgrade and touched it. She turn into a yellow ball after she acquired the upgrade. Samus reverted back to normal after her Morph Ball function was fixed.

"Another upgrade restored!" Zoey did the V for Victory sign.

Samus couldn't help but chuckled and replying "Indeed. Now let us search for areas we couldn't reach before."

Zoey nodded in agreement and the duo exited the Ruined Shrine.

Both are unaware of the Space Pirates' plans to meddle with dimensions that would bring in people from different universes to Tallon IV...

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Of Bombs, Hives and SOS Brigades**

**A/N: Next up, Samus and Zoey get Bomb upgrades and meet Haruhi Suzumiya and her SOS Brigade. So stay tuned for another update. And happy birthday to me.**


	6. Of Charge Beams and SOS Brigades

**A/N: Good news everyone. After my birthday, I gotten a new computer as a present. So I'm back to writing stories properly again. Anyway, here is Chapter 6 with Haruhi Suzumiya added to the mix. Chapter 9 will have Vandread after this.**

**Chapter 6: Of Charge Beams, Hives and SOS Brigades**

* * *

Samus and Zoey entered a room with more poisonous water. They discovered another Chozo Lore on the wall. Samus scanned it and read it out loud.

"As we struggle with the Great Poison, something stirs at the edge of our vision. It is the Hatchling Samus. We feel her, across the void, as she hunts the corrupted. Will our fates again be one? As our pride shatters, will prophecy become real? When all strength wanes from the Chozo, will it be the Hatchling who fulfills our legacy? True sight alludes us, for the Poison gnaws at all vision, leaving seers blind and filled with despair. Truth's blessing may come too late."

"..." Samus was silent as she looked down, feeling depression upon reading that lore.

"Samus... I'm sorry..." Zoey said out of pity.

Seeing Zoey worried like that cheered the bounty hunter up. "It's alright, Zoey. I owe my life to the Chozo after they saved me after the K2-L tragedy. They replaced my mom and dad after they were murdered by that bastard Ridley. I need to return the favor to them by saving Tallon IV." Samus reassured her partner.

"The Chozo Lore mentioned something called a Great Poison. What does that mean?" Zoey wondered.

"This Great Poison must be the reason why the Chozo of Tallon IV died out. We need to learn more about this while exploring the Chozo Ruins. Maybe we can find some clues on this Great Poison." Samus theorized.

"Good idea. Let's go." Zoey agreed as the duo head into the next room.

**Meanwhile... at a Space Pirate research lab on Tallon IV...**

Two Space Pirates were typing away on a computer. They turned to each other.

"(Is the Phazon Dimension Rifter ready?) The first Space Pirate asked in his alien language.

The second Space Pirate nodded and replied in his own language "(It is ready. Commander Ridley will be pleased by the results.)" The second Space Pirate pressed a key on the keyboard and it showed some holographic screens.

**Meanwhile... on another universe...**

**Kyon's POV**

It was another day at my high school. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kyon, I'm just a normal guy... Well... typical like everyone else almost since I joined the SOS Brigade lead by Haruhi Suzumiya.

Haruhi Suzumiya, how to describe her? Hmm, let's see... She's self-centered, selfish, not very smart, bored easily and only wishes to find espers, aliens and time travelers. How can a girl be this delusional? Beats me!

What are espers you asked? Well think of them as people with mental special powers. Time travelers are people who travel through and back through time with or without consequences done in the past. Aliens are people, or not exactly humans who are from different planets.

Haruhi's goal in life is to find those three and show it to the world so she could be either be famous or be friends... Hell, I doubt aliens would be friends with someone as kooky as her or with anyone if you watched those alien invasion movies. Take Independence Day for example.

But Haruhi is a special case. Because hold on to your seats, she... has the power of God in the universe... But little did I know her power as God will not work in a universe me, my associates and family will be going for a long time... But I'll get to that later.

Let's go over the SOS Brigade, shall we? The SOS Brigade... Short for Spreading Excitement Over the World With Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade is a group that focuses on finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Silly as this may sound, but we're doing this to keep her happy.

Why you asked? Because if Haruhi is bored to the max, she will destroy our world, so we must do our best in keeping her happy at all costs.

Now let's focus on me for now before we can focus on the other members and our friends. I have a little sister who is in fifth grade and sometimes helps out with the Brigade's antics. My life is so messed up these days, and it doesn't get any better.

Mikuru Asahina or Miss Asahina as I call her, is a time traveler from the future sent to our timeline to find out the current changes Haruhi has made to our world. She's easily shy and timid and is the victim of Haruhi's dress-ups and cos-playing in embarrassing outfits. But she's a good girl, I can tell you that. And she has well developed breasts.

Yuki Nagato or Nagato is the brains and silent type of the SOS Brigade, she is an alien cyborg ordered by some sort of higher plane to keep an eye on Haruhi. She always read a book in our clubroom. But there are times where she cosplays as a witch or rock out with a guitar. She has no emotions whatsoever, making her look like a robot. Do you think robots have emotions? No way.

Koizumi Itsuki is a special case, he is almost always cheerful and is a esper of an organization that must keep Haruhi in check. He can fight monsters who reside in enclosed spaces, dimensions created by Haruhi's stress. There are times when he is serious, but he is quite mysterious at the least.

Now I will begin our tale of getting transported to a universe that is different than our own and has the real God in it, not Haruhi.

I sighed as I entered the school with my two best friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida. They were walking to their classroom just as they were talking about Haruhi and stuff.

Taniguchi was my friend at school, he's a bit of a kidder and is looking for women he deems A-Ranked beauties. He hates Haruhi for some reason, some say he used to date her in middle school but she dumped him really fast. That must be tough for him, literally. Getting dumped really fast really sucks.

After parting with Taniguchi and Kunikida, I went to the classroom where Haruhi was attending and our boring day began. Soon after that, we went to the SOS Brigade clubroom. It was then Haruhi declared another of her hair brained schemes. Same old Haruhi, same old day.

"We're going to the mountains to find some aliens tonight." Haruhi grinned. I looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"But this is a school night. We could get in trouble for breaking curfew." I started to protest. "Don't you understand?"

Haruhi as always ignored me and continued on with her plan. "We will pack food and provisions for this night and we're not gonna leave till we find us some aliens even if it means missing school!"

"It seems logical, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi did some calm hand gestures and smiled... Crap, there goes my first line of defense. I turned to Miss Asahina for help, but she stammered and shook her head no, not wanting to have another enclosed space in our universe.

Turning to Nagato was shot down since she doesn't have any good plan to change Haruhi's mind...

Crap, crap and double crap again. Could this day get any worse? I thought to myself, suddenly, I noticed a bright light out the window, the rest of the Brigade noticed it too. It was getting brighter and brighter. "Oh great, that's I just needed to say."

Haruhi gasped happily like a kid on sugar and yelled out "At last! Aliens have come to our school!"

Before I can protest, the light engulfed the room, no, the entire school and we all lost consciousness after that...

**Normal POV... Back in Zoey and Samus's universe on Tallon IV...**

Zoey blasted a missile lock to pieces with her Missile Launcher. The duo entered a room with a huge tree and more of that poisonous water.

"More of that dangerous water..." Zoey frowned underneath her helmet. Suddenly, Samus's HUD beeped.

Samus tapped her helmet and it showed her some unknown energy appearing in the next room. "Unknown energy in the next room. I wonder what it is..." Samus muttered.

"Let's go check it out." Zoey suggested. Samus nodded in agreement as they blasted another missile lock and entered the next room.

**With the SOS Brigade...**

"At long last, the SOS Brigade has entered an alien world!" Haruhi proclaimed proudly. The SOS Brigade woke up to find themselves in some room that is unfamiliar to them and some dangerously looking water that may get you sick or worse.

Kyon leaned over to Itsuki and whispered harshly "Did Haruhi did this?"

Itsuki has a serious face and shook his head no and replying "I do not think Ms. Suzumiya did this. Also, my powers and Yuki's powers are not working here, but we four including you and Mikuru have gained something, but I don't know what..."

Mikuru looked around in fright. "Wh-Where are we?" She stammered as she nearly fell on her butt.

"Data unknown..." Yuki stated emotionlessly. Suddenly, the SOS Brigade heard a door opening. Four of the Brigade members were tensed as they wonder what could be appearing.

It was then, Samus and Zoey came in. Haruhi's eyes beamed with excitement as she rushed towards Samus and shouted excitedly "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, leader of the SOS Brigade! And it is an honor to meet you two aliens!"

That didn't fazed Samus, but Zoey titled her head in confusion.

"Haruhi, shush!" Kyon growled as he walked up to Samus and Zoey by saying "Sorry about her, dear sirs. Haruhi is like that... a lot."

Samus turned to Zoey who nodded as they removed their helmets. Kyon's jaw dropped to the ground as he sees the sirs are really madams.

"W-Wha? They're really females?" Mikuru has the white dotted eye look.

"Those suits may looked like they're males, but they're really women." Itsuki smiled as he did some hand gestures.

"W-What?! But I thought they were aliens! Not boring humans!" Haruhi folded her arms and pouted.

"My name is Samus Aran, and this is my partner, Zoey Hanson. We're bounty hunters on a mission from the Galactic Federation." Samus bowed politely as Zoey nodded.

"Galactic... Federation?" Kyon raised an eyebrow.

Samus goes into a long explanation of what the Galactic Federation is, the Space Pirates and why she and Zoey are here in the first place.

"You have quite a reputation, Miss Aran." Itsuki smiled with a hand gesture.

"Please, Samus would do. But I don't know how you five got here to this planet." Samus folded her arms as she looked at the SOS Brigade strangely.

"Before that, I have never heard of the Galactic Federation in my entire life... Wait, what year is this?" Kyon raised an eyebrow.

"It is the year 20XX, why?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That means we have traveled into the future on a alien world!" Haruhi energetically shouted. "I can't wait to meet an alien race here other than those two boring humans!"

"If you're thinking of meeting the Chozo here, you're out of luck... Something has wiped them out..." Samus told the SOS Brigade leader stoically.

"What?! Ah poo!" Haruhi went into the pouting position again.

"The Chozo...?" Yuki looked at Samus with a cold look.

"Samus..." Zoey looked at her mentor with a worried expression even with her helmet off.

Samus sighed again and began explaining on who the Chozo is, about how they found her when her parents were killed by Space Pirates when she was 3 years old and the training she went through to seek vengeance on the Space Pirates.

Mikuru was on the verge of tears upon hearing Samus's sad story, Haruhi remained silent as she looked down. She didn't know why, but in the first time in her life, she felt sadness.

"I'm... sorry to hear about what happened to your real parents." Kyon bowed in respect for Samus's deceased parents.

"Don't worry about it..." Samus smiled slightly as she puts on her helmet, Zoey did the same. "Thanks to the Chozo, I'm still here today. Whatever the Space Pirates are up to on this Chozo homeworld, it can't be good for the universe."

Haruhi looked up, determination was written all over her face. "What those Space Pirate jerks did was unforgivable! Ruining someone's childhood for their own personal gain... I won't forgive them! We, the SOS Brigade will help you in wiping them off the face of the universe!" She struck a pose.

That interested Samus and Zoey. Kyon facepalmed and muttered something under his breath.

"Alright. We could use the extra company. But stick close to us, got it?" Samus agreed.

"We understand, Miss Aran." Mikuru gulped. The duo who now formed a party entered the next hallway, they have to deal with Shriekbats that got in their way. But they entered a room with more poisonous water.

Zoey noticed a panel with a Chozo symbol on the wall. She pulled Samus's arm to get her attention. Samus immediately scanned it.

"Interesting..." Samus mused.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, looking at the bounty hunter in confusion.

"This is one of four runic symbols. If we can activate all four of them, something will open. Wait here till we come back." Samus told them as she and Zoey went to find the symbols.

It took them awhile, but they found all four symbols. The gate with the symbols opened, showing two upgrades and a Chozo Lore. Zoey scanned the two upgrades.

"Hey, those are Charge Beam upgrades. With those, I can get my own Charge Beam while your upgrade repairs your Charge Beam!" Zoey beamed.

"Good eye, Zoey. But first, let's scan that Chozo Lore." Samus nodded as she scanned the Chozo Lore. She proceeded to read it out loud.

"We have returned to Tallon IV, borne here against our will by a great cataclysm from the reaches of space. A meteor came, casting a dark shadow of debris over the land with the violence of its impact. Though we perceived this from beyond space and time, it was but a curiosity: a brief flare in the infinite march of the universe. But the meteor brought with it corruption. A Great Poison burst forth into the land, clawing at life with such violence that we were ripped from our peaceful state and find ourselves wandering as shadows of the mortal forms we left behind, searching for why we are here..."

"So it was a meteor that destroyed the Chozo of Tallon IV..." Zoey muttered in atonshimet as she picked up her Charge Beam upgrade, Samus did the same and her Charge Beam was repaired.

"And this meteor is the source of this Great Poison. But where it comes from is unknown. We need to find that meteor impact when we got time." Samus told her partner.

"Right." Zoey nodded as the duo head back to the SOS Brigade.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Gaining Bombs**

**A/N: How was that? Back in writing form, again after almost a year. Well, see you next chapter.**


	7. Gaining Bombs

**Chapter 7: Gaining Bombs**

* * *

After gaining the Charge Beams, Samus and Zoey lead the SOS Brigade into a safe room with no hostile creatures. It was then, they decided to have a conversation with them.

Samus sat down on the floor and looked at the SOS Brigade. She asked "Before we can continue on, I want to know more about you lot."

Kyon sighed and began by saying "Well, the SOS Brigade's purpose is to bring excitement to the world. Though I doubt we bring excitement with Haruhi as our leader."

Haruhi glared at Kyon for a bit before she turned to Samus and Zoey with a grin and shouted excitedly "The SOS Brigade's true goal is to meet espers, aliens and time travelers. We have succeed in going to an alien world, now all that's left are time travelers and espers!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Zoey sweat dropped even when she's wearing her space helmet while Samus remained silent.

"And now that Sammy has mentioned the Galactic Federation in this timeline, I want her and Zoey to have us join the Federation so we can meet aliens and avenge Sammy's parents by helping the Federation wipe those Space Pirate scum off the face of the universe! You will do that, would you Sammy?" The SOS Brigade leader looked at Samus with pleading eyes.

Samus pondered about this for a minute and she told Haruhi "I'll think about it. Right now, we need to solve the mystery of Tallon IV. We'll talk more about ourselves later." The bounty hunter stood up, she exited the room followed by Zoey and a marching Haruhi.

Kyon turned to his three not normal friends. "Is this really our universe in the future?" He turned to Mikuru for answers.

Mikuru shook her head no and said "N-No. In my future, there is no Galactic Federation. Even if it was true, space travel would take another hundred years to perfect."

"So that leaves one explanation..." Itsuki was serious again.

"We are in another universe..." Yuki calculated emotionlessly.

"Whoa, wait what?" Kyon turned to the cyborg alien with wide eyes. "Are you saying we jumped into another reality that Haruhi didn't created?"

Yuki nodded and said "Before that light appeared and took us to this universe, I felt an evil energy from that light. Something must be responsible for that universe hoping occurrence."

"So... someone brought us here to this universe?" Mikuru stammered.

"It would appear so... But the Chozo have me curious... Samus said they raised her after her real parents were killed by the Space Pirates. They must be ancient enough to create the Power Suit she is wearing. We need to learn more about the Chozo while traveling with Samus." Itsuki suggested.

"Good idea. Well, don't wanna keep Suzumiya waiting." Kyon sighed as the rest of the Brigade followed Samus, Zoey and their bird brained leader.

The party were back in the room where the strange spore like plants and poisonous water was. They noticed the way to the next upgrades Samus detected on her HUD were too high and narrowed for her and Zoey's new companions. Samus turned to them and said "I'm afraid you lot need to head back to my gunship."

"What?! Whhhhhhhyyyy?!" Haruhi wailed, upset that her journey has ended here.

"The path we're taking is too difficult for normal humans without the aid of Chozo technology. Here's an idea. Head back to my gunship and you can provide support from the safety of my ship. Do any of you know any computer skills?" Yuki raised her hand. "Good. Here, take this." Samus made a gun appear and gave it to Kyon.  
"Use it to fight your way to my ship if necessary." She told him.

Kyon nodded and said "Got it. We'll see you back at your ship. You said it's in the Tallon Overworld, right? We'll see you there." He said as he dragged a pouting Haruhi with the rest of the Brigade following behind.

"It'll be too risky for them, so it would be wise to have them wait at our ship." Zoey pointed out.

Samus nodded and said "They will provide support by comlink. So we'll be okay, Zoey." Zoey agreed and the duo got to the top and entered the next room.

The next room has a little bit of technology, but more of that poisonous water, so they took an alternative route. They encountered a Stone Toad who seems harmless, but Samus scanned it and found out it will attack if she or Zoey entered Morph Ball mode. They entered the next room.

To their surprise, there was a large War Wasp hive in the ceiling. Then, a metallic pole like machine rose out of the tiny bit of poisonous water and spewed flames!

**Incinerator Drone: Theme: Incinerator Drone mini Boss Theme**

The duo have to dodge the flames spewing from the Drone.

"Did the Space Pirates built that thing?!" Zoey gawked as she used Morph Ball mode to dodge the flames.

Samus finished her scan and shook her head no. "It was probably built by the Chozo as a defense mechanism. When it stops spewing flames, hit the target that will appear!"

After awhile, the flames stopped and the Drone's weak point appeared. Samus and Zoey saw their chance and fired at the hit point, it gave enough damage for the first round as it spewed flames at the War Wasp hive, making War Wasps appear out of it in anger.

"Not these guys again!" Zoey moaned as she fired at the War Wasps, killing them while dodging flames from the Drone.

Samus was hit a bit by the flames, but it's nothing her Power Suit can't handle. The Drone's weak spot appeared. Samus charged up her Power Beam and fired a charged shot at the hit point, giving it some heavy damage, the flames hit the War Wasp hive again and more War Wasps appeared out of it.

Samus and Zoey worked together to kill the War Wasps while dodging flames. Eventually, the Drone's weak spot appeared again and Samus and Zoey fired charged shots at the weak spot, causing the Drone to spew flames on the hive one last time, destroying it and killing all the War Wasps residing within it. The Drone then exploded, leaving two upgrades in its stead.

"Bomb upgrades... One for me to repair my own bombs and one for you to have." Samus smiled underneath her mask.

Zoey nodded as she and Samus grabbed the Bomb Upgrades, they turned into Morph Balls and planted bombs which gave a small explosion and lifted them up the air for a bit. They returned to normal form.

"These bombs will come in handy." Zoey commented.

"Samus, Zoey, can you hear me?" A voice said in their comlinks. It was Kyon's.

"Kyon, so you found my ship?" Samus asked, not surprised that the SOS Brigade found it so quickly.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy with Haruhi complaining and moaning all the time. Anyway, your ship's computer read that it found the source of the poisonous water in the Chozo Ruins/ Do you want Yuki to upload them into your suits?" Kyon's voice asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Zoey beamed. The data was uploaded into their Power Suits.

"Thank you, Kyon. We'll keep in touch." Samus nodded as she cut the connection. Samus turned to her partner and said "We still need to learn more about what happened to the Chozo on Tallon IV and I believe we need to explore any nook and cranny of the Chozo Ruins before we terminate the source of that poisonous water... What says you?"

"You bet!" Zoey gave a thumbs up as they backtracked to areas that were previously inaccessible.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Source of the Poisonous Water**


	8. The Source of the Poisonous Water

**Chapter 8: The Source of the Poisonous Water**

* * *

"Our sanctuary grows by the day. We Chozo know of technology, but we have chosen to leave it behind on this journey. Our home here on Tallon IV will be a place of simplicity, structures hewn from the stone, bridges woven with branches, hallways caressed by pure waters. We build around the ancient and noble trees, drawing from their strength and giving them our own in return. All that is wild will flow around us here: our race will be just one more group of creatures in the knit of nature. It is our hope that such a state will bring with it great wisdom, a greater understanding of the nature in the universe. Once our city here is complete, we will peer inward and discover the truth." Samus read the next Chozo Lore out loud in a room with a cage where our two heroes discovered Missile Expansions.

"The Chozo really loved nature, huh? You're really lucky to be raised by them." Zoey smiled underneath her helmet.

"Thank you. The Chozo of Tallon IV must be really good designers if they used nature as their theme. Now then, let's-" Before Samus can finish, her comlink activated, so did Zoey's.

"Samus, Miss Hanson. Can you read me?" It was Itsuki's cheery voice.

"Itsuki, what's up?" Zoey asked him.

"Your gunship discovered a meteor impact zone near the landing zone. It is emitting some strange energy from within that crater. Perhaps you two should check it out?" The esper of the SOS Brigade suggested.

"Hmm... It may be that meteor the Chozo Lore were talking about. So let's put the source of the toxic water on hold for now and check it out." Samus told her partner.

"Good idea. It may give us clues on this Great Poison." Zoey nodded. And so, the duo exited the Chozo Ruins and headed back to their ship.

When they arrived at the ship, Haruhi came out of the hatch, landing on her feet and stomped over to the duo and shouted angrily "You're late! Late, late, late! I was getting bored in your ship!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the duo.

"Err... Sorry about that, Haruhi. So can you tell us where the impact crater is?" Zoey asked meekly.

Haruhi jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and said in annoyance "It's over there. I have decided to make you two members of the SOS Brigade. Now find out what secrets that crater holds!" She ordered.

"Alright, we'll give it a look." Samus nodded as the duo headed to where Haruhi pointed at. They entered the door and have to make it through a hallway to get through.

They were in a glass hallway where a giant meteor like structure with a temple was floating in mid air. Zoey noticed a hologram with some sort of strange relic as its projector. She tapped Samus's shoulder who noticed and scanned it. She frowned underneath her mask when she read out loud:

"Space Pirate Log ten point three zero eight point zero. Field team reports are in on an aged structure of alien design built on the surface of Tallon Iv. Studies show this structure projects a containment field. This field bars access to a prime source of energy within a deep crater. Science Team believes the field is powered by a number of strange Chozo Artifacts. We have found some of these relics and studies on them have begun. As this field could hinder future energy production operations on Tallon IV, we must dismantle it as soon as possible. If this means the destruction of the Chozo Artifacts, it will be done."

Samus clenched her fist in fury and said sourly "How dare those Space Pirate scum defile such a sacred place..."

"It mentioned Chozo Artifacts, what does that mean?" Zoey wondered as she folded her arms in thought.

"Looks like we need to go inside the temple to learn more. It could tell us more about this meteor or the Great Poison." Samus suggested. Zoey nodded in agreement as they destroyed the missile lock and went inside the temple.

It was a sacred placer and the duo saw twelve Chozo totem poles outside the window. Samus noticed a Chozo Lore and she scanned it and read it out loud.

"As we have done for millennia, we Chozo work constantly on our statuary. The statues are our sentinels, blind but ever watchful, they are, and have always been, repositories for our most precious secrets and strongest powers. The crafting of each is a long and sacred process, performed only by those Chozo who have lifetimes of experience in such things. We have left these relics on planets across the solar system. Some are merely reminders: silent emblems of the Chozo that serve as icons of peace in lands that know only war. Others wield subtle strength, exerting their influence in ways beyond the understanding of mortal creatures. Still others are guardians of our secret ways, and these can be as terrible as they are beautiful. Those who respect and honor these relics will know the friendship of the Chozo. Those who deface or destroy them will know our wrath, unfettered and raw."

"The Chozo must have left something in this temple. Maybe it's for you?" Zoey guessed.

Samus shrugged and said "Could be. Let's head outside to find out what they left. Before that, there's another Lore here." Samus scanned the next one and read it out loud.

"The congregation of Artifacts that hold the Great Poison at bay still hold strong. Fearful of the potential within the Artifact Temple, the invaders known as the Space Pirates tried to destroy it, only to fail in every attempt. We scattered the Artifacts across the planet for their protection, and only a few have fallen into invader hands. Failing to understand them, they now seek to unmake them. Again, they fail. They are right to fear these things. Great power sleeps inside them. Prophecy calls for their union, come the day the unholy Worm is met by the great Defender. We can only hope the Artifacts are not destroyed by the invaders, for then all will be lost. So, we do what we can to preserve the Artifacts, and to guide the Newborn to them. Time wanes with our souls, yet hope remains."

"..." Samus was silent as she took in the information.

"So the Great Poison is caused by something the Chozo called the Worm. What does that mean?" Zoey wondered as she too took all this information in.

"This Worm may be the reason why the Chozo were wiped out. And the Artifacts they created may lead us to it. Let's go outside to find out more." Samus suggested.

When they got outside, they see a blue artifact of unknown origin. Samus scanned it and without saying anything, she grabbed the artifact and put it inside her Power Suit, a few totems lighted up when Samus collected the artifact.

"This must be the Chozo Artifact that the Pirates were eager to find. There are twelve of them in total. If we get them all before the Space Pirates do, we'll open the way to the crater to fight this Worm the Chozo feared." Samus theorized.

Zoey scanned the totem poles and found out they hold clues to where the other Chozo Artifacts are. "That means we need to find eleven more to save Tallon IV from destruction." Zoey stated seriously.

"Right. For now, let's head back to the Chozo Ruins to deal with the source of the toxic water." Samus suggested, the Mew Mew GF bounty hunter trainee nodded in agreement as the duo headed back to the Chozo Ruins.

They made it back to the Chozo Ruins, they went back to the room with the giant tree and have to activate four runic symbols to open the gate at the top, they proceeded through.

When they entered the room where the source of the toxic water is, they see a giant red plant. Suddenly, poisonous plants came rushing towards them! Samus grabbed Zoey and leaped out of the way. The plant's bubs opened to reveal a monstrous plant like creature who roared at them. Samus scanned both the monster and its roots and said only one word... "Flaahgra..."

**Flaahgra: Theme: Flaahgra boss theme**

"That monster is the source of the toxic water?!" Zoey gawked as she dodged a swipe from Flaahgra's claws.

Samus nodded and pointed out "We need to cut out its source of power which is sunlight and those dish like structures may be the source. Zoey, we need to lift those things to kill this thing completely!"

"I'm on it!" Zoey nodded as she rushed towards the first dish and fired a Charged Beam at it, lifting it up. Flaahgra moaned as it fell to the ground, unconscious for now.

Samus sees a Bomb Slot when the tentacles retracted. Samus got an idea and entered Morph Ball mode to enter the slot and planted a bomb in it, it exploded, burning Flaahgra. The creature screeched in agony as the first dish came back down, followed by another dish to supply sunlight to this beast.

Samus and Zoey knew they have to hit the two dishes to weaken Flaahgra, they did so and it fell again, resulting in another Bomb Slot to activate. Zoey was up next as she entered Morph Ball Mode and entered one of the slots and planted a bomb, it exploded and made Flaahgra burn in agony again.

Flaahgra was getting angry as three more dishes provided sunlight as it spit out acid at the duo, but they dodged them and combined their efforts to lift the dishes up and repeated the process again.

This time, four more dishes were providing sunlight and Samus and Zoey worked together to get all four of them up.

"I'll finish this!" Samus shouted as she went into Morph Ball Mode and entered the final slot and planted a bomb in it. It exploded and burned Flaahgra.

Flaahgra screeched in agony and pain as it let out a dying hiss as it withered away into nothing. Then, all of a sudden, the water turned from green to blue, meaning the toxic is now cleansed and the water is pure again.

"We did it! We purified the Ruins!" Zoey leaped into the air in happiness. Then, she and Samus noticed two icons with the letter S in them. Nodding to each other, they walked up to the icons and grabbed them, a bright light engulfed them.

When the light cleared, Samus was now in her suit that Zoey saw when she first met her, the Varia Suit. Zoey also looked like her mentor's Varia Suit only with a gray color in it.

"I miss this form already and I'm glad to have it back." Samus chuckled. She turned to Zoey and explained "This suit which you first saw when we first met is called the Varia Suit, it has the power to protect us from extreme heat and lava. You have also gained a Varia Suit upgrade, Zoey. It will serve you well."

"Thank you. Now that we cured the water, can we head back to your ship to relax before going on to the next area?" Zoey asked, stretching her arms a bit.

Samus nodded and said "Of course. I need some R and R as well." And so the duo headed back to the gunship to relax. Unaware that more people from different dimensions may come to Tallon IV.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Vandreads and Power Suits**


	9. Vandreads and Power Suits

**A/N: This takes place during Season 2 of Vandread but before Gascogne did a charge on the Havester mothership.**

**Chapter 9: Vandreads and Power Suits**

* * *

**Meanwhile... in a different universe...**

"Did we lose them?" Hibiki Tokai asked in his Vandread, a combination of a Vanguard and Dread, one a giant robot and the other a spaceship piloted by women. He is a crew member of the female space pirate ship, the Nirvana, a spaceship run by women and four men.

Their enemies are the Harvesters, Borg like machines from the planet Earth, but this Earth is different from Samus and Zoey's Earth. No... The Earth these humans' descednants came from was once inhabitant until they mucked it up and now it is a ruined planet. Now the humans who are living on the ruined Earth created the Harvesters to get organs from the humans who left the Earth to colonize other planets.

Meia Gisborn, one of three Dread pilots who can fuse with Hibiki's Vanguard checked the data. "It would seem that way, Hibiki. Though I'm not so sure..."

Back on the Nirvana, Captain Magno and her second in command Buzam A. Calessa were monitoring the situation. Captain Magno sighed in relief and muttered "It's a good thing we lost them otherwise there would be hell to pay. BC. how long till we reached the nearest supply station?" Magno asked her.

"In about 5 hours, give or take." BC reported.

"That's good, eh?" Barnette Orangellio said through comlink. "We need to restock on fuel and such to continue the journey home. That way, we can warn Mejeiru about those fricking machines."

"Ahem!" Bart Garsus glared at Barnette on the comscreen.

"...And warn Taraaku as well. Don't worry, I didn't forget you males..." Barnette sighed.

Suddenly, a strange wormhole appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Hibiki gasped in surprise.

"Unknown wormhole of mysterious energy approaching! Hang on, I'll get us out of here!" Bart gritted his teeth as he steers the helm wheel.

But it was futile as the Vandread, Dreads and Nirvana were sucked into the wormhole, out of their universe and into another.

**Back in Samus and Zoey's universe...**

Samus cooked some fish she caught in the water near the landing zone on Tallon IV on her ship's kitchen. After a few minutes, dinner was ready and Samus placed the cooked fish on the ship's table. Samus smiled and said "Dig in."

Zoey was first as she took a bite of her fish. Even though she's on a alien world during a mission for the Galactic Federation, Samus reassured the Mew Mew GF bounty hunter trainee that the food and editable creatures on Tallon IV are quite good. She smiled as she finished her plate with a smile and saying "That is delicious, Samus! I enjoy your cooking."

Samus closed her eyes and smiled and replied with "I know some human and Chozo cooking back when I was 14 years old during my training with the Chozo."

Haruhi took a bite from her fish and commented "Not bad, could use a little salt though-ow!" Kyon elbowed his leader to shut her up about complaining.

Mikuru stared at Samus's Power Suit which the bounty hunter is wearing without her arm cannon and helmet. "Um, Miss Aran? What is the story behind your Power Suit?" She pressed her fingers nervously.

Samus sighed and began telling the story of the Power Suit she inherited from the Chozo. "This Power Suit is designed by the greatest Chozo minds on Zebes. They gave me this Power Suit to rid the universe of evil. But this isn't the first Power Suit."

Yuki looked up and looked at Samus with cold emotionless eyes and asked "It isn't...? Elaborate."

"After I destroyed Mother Brain, the Space Pirates' underground Zebes base was about to explode and I have to escape to my first ship. When I got to my ship, I was ambushed by remaining Space Pirate forces. They shot down my ship and it crashed onto Zebes. My first Power Suit was destroyed and I had to infiltrate the Space Pirate main ship. It is where I discovered ruins left behind by the Chozo. The ruins serve as a test to see if I'm worthy of wearing the Chozo's second and most powerful Power Suit, the one I'm wearing right now."

"And then what happened?!" Haruhi beamed, her eyes glittered with excitement.

Samus closed her eyes again and smirked by saying "I passed and earned the Power Suit you see now. I then used my new powers to destroy the Space Pirate mothership and used an escape pod to leave Zebes."

"You have quite the experience, Samus. You owe your life to the Chozo." Itsuki smiled and did some hand gestures as usual.

Before Samus can comment, her ship's comlink came on. Curious, Samus walked up to her ship's control panel and typed in some commands.

"...This is the Nirvana. Is anyone there?" A male's voice asked.

Samus put on a headset and replied "This is Samus Aran of the Galactic Federation. Don't worry, Nirvana. You're not alone."

"The what? Well, ok then, miss Aran. Can you tell us where we are?" The male's voice asked confusedly.

"You're above the planet Tallon IV. If you can land your ship, perhaps we can of be assistance." Samus told him.

"Oh thank God. Name's Bart Garsus. Tell us where to land so we can chat." Bart's voice sighed in relief as he cut the connection.

Samus turned to Zoey and told her "Looks like we got some lost sheep near Tallon IV. Let's put on our weapons and proceed to act friendly towards them." Zoey nodded as she too puts on her weapons and helmet.

"Be careful you two." Kyon called out to them as the duo exited the ship and saw the Nirvana landing near the gunship.

Samus and Zoey were impressed that this is a large vessel and was able to land without any cramp spaces. The Nirvana extended its docking ladder and they heard Magno's voice saying "You can come in, Miss Aran." Nodding to each other, Samus and Zoey entered the Nirvana.

Inside the ship's interior, they were greeted by Paiway Underberg.

"Welcome to the... Oh, it's just some men in some ridiculous robot suits." Paiway frowned as she used her frog sock puppet and begin saying gruffly "You shouldn't fool men or women with those suits, you two men. Otherwise-" Samus and Zoey removed their helmets and Paiway's eyes turned white dotted upon seeing their real forms. "Um... Never mind. Are you Miss Samus Aran?" Paiway asked, hoping she didn't get on Samus's bad side.

"Yes. Lead us to your commander, miss Paiway." Samus nodded.

Paiway leaded the way and showed Samus and Zoey to the bridge. It was then the whole crew of the Nirvana saw Samus and Zoey for the first time. They are women, but they wore strange suits that seemed... alien...

BC goes first and said "Welcome to the Nirvana, miss Aran. Allow me to introduce the crew." BC pointed to Magno and introduced "This is Commander Magno, our leader of our band of pirates."

"I hope you're nothing like those Space Pirates..." Samus warned, getting her arm cannon incase they tried anything funny.

"I do not know what Space Pirates are, but they sound like a threat to your Galactic Federation. Rest assure we're nothing like those Space Pirates you speak of." Magno smirked.

"I have a feeling we should trust them, Samus." Zoey whispered into Samus's ear. Samus nodded in agreement with her partner.

BC pointed to Dita and said "This is Dita Liebely, one of our Dread pilots."

Dita waved cheerfully and said with a cute smile "Hello miss Aran and miss girl!" Hibiki muttered something under his breath, he probably cursed.

"Meia Gisborn. Another Dread pilot." BC introduced next.

Meia smiled softly and said only "Hello..."

"Jura Basil Elden. Also a Dread pilot" BC introduced the blond girl next.

Jura winked and commented "Loved the two suits you have on. Never seen them before in my entire life."

"Barnette Orangello." BC said after Jura's comment.

Barbette smirked and said "Glad there are two women on this planet."

"Parfet Balbalir, our mad scientist." BC introduced the girl with the big glasses that covers her eyes.

"Fufufu..." Parfet chuckled deviously. "I must know what alloy makes those suits you're wearing..."

"Cool it, Parfet." Hibiki ordered sharply.

"Easy, Hibiki. Let BC finish, ok?" Magno told him. Hibiki sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Erza Vieil and her baby daughter, Kahlua." BC pointed to the woman who always has her eyes closed along with her baby.

"Nice to meet you, Sammy." Erza smiled. Samus couldn't help but smile at Kahlua. Seeing her reminded the bounty hunter of her childhood.

"Misty Cornwell and her... thing, Q-chan." BC sweat dropped at Q-chan since she doesn't know how to describe it.

Misty closed her eyes and smiled by saying "Good to meet you, miss Aran.

"Gascogne Rehingau."

Gascogne smiled and waved.

"Duelo Mcfile, our ship's doctor and engineer." BC pointed to a man.

Duelo smiled and said "Nice to meet you, miss Aran."

"I see you already met Bart Garsus, our ship's helmsman and navigator." BC smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Samus. I have no idea what the Galactic Federation is, but since you and that little lady know about it, perhaps you can tell us." Bart smiled.

"Rabat." BC pointed to a man behind Samus and Zoey, leaning on a doorway.

"What is the world coming to? Those suits mistake you two for men." Rabat growled.

Zoey has an anger vein on her forehead and was about to explain those suits she and Samus are wearing are made by the Chozo till Samus stopped her and shook her head no. Zoey understands and nods slowly.

"And this is Hibiki Tokai, a Vanguard pilot." BC introduced Hibiki the last.

Hibiki glared at Samus and Zoey which made Zoey nervous and he said "Now what the hell is a Galactic Federation?"

Samus began to go into a long detail about the Galactic Federation, the Space Pirates, her accomplishments, Tallon IV, the Great Poison which is destroying the planet little by little and the search for twelve artifacts that holds the key to stopping it.

Hibiki's mouth was wide open in shock while the rest of the Nirvana crew remained silent. It was then Magno began to tell Samus and Zoey about Taraaku, Mejeiru, the Harvesters, the power to combine Dreads into Hibiki's Vanguard called Vandread and the recent adventures and conflicts they have endured.

"Hmm... I have never heard of Taraaku and Mekeiru in my data files with the Galactic Federation. I have a theory, that you lot and some friends of ours are from different realities." Samus scratched her chin in thought.

"I have the same feeling that we're not in our universe anymore. Tell you what, why don't we help you take on these Space Pirates and help you look for those artifacts you mentioned. We will transport your friends to whenever you need to go. Anyone else agrees?" Magno smiled.

The crew agreed including Hibiki who is upset he and the others are trapped in another universe with no possible way home.

"Alright. I'll inform Haruhi and her Brigade and we'll tell you where to land to provide support." Samus nodded.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Magmoor Caverns**


	10. The Magmoor Caverns

**Chapter 10: The Magmoor Caverns**

* * *

After gaining the trust of the Nirvana crew, Samus and Zoey got everything ready to continue the mission. Samus deducted that there should be a elevator in the Chozo Ruins after they defeated Flaahgra.

Samus and Zoey got out of the gunship and turned to the SOS Brigade.

Samus was the first to speak "The crew of the Nirvana will take you to whatever area we're going to so you can provide support. Be nice to them, ok? Cause some of the women in that crew resent males a bit."

"Some of them resent males? That's odd..." Kyon muttered.

"If they do pick on my Brigade members, I will kick them where it hurts!" Haruhi kicked her foot in the air to prove her point.

"Anyway... We'll keep in contact during our journey to the next area." Zoey told them as she and Samus headed back to the Chozo Ruins.

The duo headed back to Flaahgra's chamber and went through the next door. They have to get past a Pulse Bombu since their current weapons don't have much effect on them.

They stood above below the next floor. Samus turned to Zoey who nodded nervously as they jumped down. Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs as Samus landed perfectly and Zoey landed on her butt.

"Ooooowwwww!" Zoey groaned as she rubbed her butt to ease the pain. But to her surprise, she didn't feel any pain. It was like something protected her from a life threatening fall like that!

Samus chuckled as she helped Zoey up and explained to her "Our Power Suits protect us from falls like that, so we don't feel any pain."

"I have to thank you and the Chozo for creating technology to protect us like that." Zoey said in gratitude as she and Samus destroyed the War Wasps hives and spotted a Chozo Lore.

Samus scanned it and read it out loud.

"The world of living things feels strange to us, we who have existed so long on the edge of time and space. It is clear now that we Chozo can never return to our dimension, not while the Great Poison reaches ever further into the planet. It is so powerful, this creeping evil, that our wills are crumbling and our minds beginning to frail. And so, before it is too late, we now make our last stand. We have begun to build a temple to contain this darkness, at its heart we will place a Cipher, a mystical lock powered by twelve Artifacts and filled with as much power as we Chozo can harness in our ethereal states. Even when we are done, it may be too late..."

"The Chozo were wiped out by this Great Poison that they must have built the temple we went to in order to seal that evil. But where did that meteor with this Great Poison come from?" Zoey wondered, feeling pity for the Chozo who have lost their lives at the hand of some unknown evil.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, the Chozo went to great lengths to save themselves from this Great Poison, but it was futile. We got to avenge the fallen Chozo by destroying this Great Poison." Samus told her as the duo exited the room and activated the elevator leading to their next destination.

As the duo were riding down the elevator, Zoey felt the temperature rising. But thanks to her Power Suit, she doesn't feel hot at all.

As the elevator landed, Samus stepped off of it and commented "Welcome to the Magmoor Caverns..."

Zoey was silent as the duo entered the next area. It was a metal hallway and they have to destroy Puffers and kill Shriekbats that charged at them in a kamikaze dive. The next area they entered was a hot cavern filled with lava and such. This was the Magmoor Caverns.

But now we turned to the SOS Brigade on the Nirvana where Haruhi and her crew of Brigade members were chatting with the crew of men and women.

They were in the mess hall and having breakfast. It was then, Hibiki decided to strike up a conversation.

"So... who the hell is Samus Aran? She seems to know about the Galactic Federation and this world and these Space Pirates..." Hibiki frowned as he folded his arms.

Mikuru gulped and turned to her friends and asked "Um... Should we tell them?"

"We have no choice... We got to tell them about Samus's past sooner or later." Itsuki reassured her with a smile.

Kyon sighed and stood up and said "Samus... is an orphan raised by an alien race called the Chozo."

"Wait, what?" Hibiki was caught off guard by this. The rest of the Nirvana crew were also surprised by this.

Haruhi has a serious look as she began explaining.

"Samus is the survivor of a destroyed Galactic Federation colony called K2-L. Her parents were part of the Galactic Federation mining for something Samus told us about, but I forget."

"What?! What happened to her parents?!" Paiway gawked, asking like a child begging her parents for candy or a new video game.

Itsuki was next. "The Chozo, an ancient alien race that is rumored to have been alive since the dawn of time came to K2-L and asked Samus's parents for a mineral the Federation was mining. Samus's father turned them down. It was then, the Space Pirates attacked K2-L."

Meia was silent for a moment until she asked "...And then what happened to Samus's parents?"

Mikuru began to swell up tears as she cried and whimpered "H-Her parents along with the people of K2-L were killed by the Space Pirate Commander, a-a alien dragon named Ridley..."

Dita was too on the verge of tears as she cried for Samus's sorrow. The rest of the Nirvana crew were silent as they continue to hear about Samus's tragic past.

"That is when the Chozo came back and found Samus when she was three years old. They took her back to their home planet, Zebes where according to Samus, she was infused with Chozo blood and was trained in the ways of the warrior. After she reached a certain age, Samus was given the Power Suit that you saw before, created by brilliant Chozo scientists to protect the universe..." Yuki told the Nirvana crew calmly as she ate her food.

"Wait a damn minute! Are you saying these Chozo aliens raised Samus as their own child when her real parents died at the hands of some pathetic criminals?!" Rabat growled angrily.

Kyon sighed and told the drifter "Crazy as it may be, that is why Samus is still here. She owe her life to the Chozo and she promised them she will rid the universe of evil. That is why she hates Space Pirates so much, because they robbed her of her true family..."

Hibiki was silent for a moment till he said coldly "Samus's dad should have let the Chozo have the mineral..."

"What's wrong, Hibiki?" Bart asked his friend in concern.

"If Samus's dad let the Chozo have the mineral, her parents would still be alive... But they didn't, damn it!" Hibiki pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"Hibiki, calm down, would ya? If it happens, it happens. We can't change the past." Gascogne calmed her poker buddy down. In her thoughts... 'If my deceased little sister died at the hands of those Space Pirate bastards instead of how she died, I would be hell bent on wiping them off the face of this universe...'

Barnette frowned as she stood up and said in anger "I'll never forgive those Space Pirates. I bet they're even worse than the Harvesters..."

"I know how you feel, Barnette. But right now, we have to help Samus and her friend find those Artifacts that will save Tallon IV." BC told her sternly.

"Then let's find them. Samus helped us by telling us where we are, now we need to return the favor by killing all Space Pirates and look for those Artifacts." Dita said cheerfully.

"You're right, Dita. We cannot let the same thing that happened to Samus's parents happen again to children." Hibiki stood up, determination on his face.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Haruhi struck a pose.

Rabat sneered and muttering "Idiots... thinking they can avenge a orphan girl's parents. On the other hand, they do have a point. I won't let them die, not on my watch. I need to redeem myself for helping the Harvesters."

Now we go back to Samus and Zoey. They have to deal with fire worm like creatures called Magmoors. Zoey now learned why the Chozo called this cavern the Magmoor Caverns. The duo soon discover a Space Pirate mining site where the villainous crooks are mining lava. Samus soon discover an unknown upgrade reading at the next area.

Samus and Zoey exited Morph Ball mode and entered the next area. It was another elevator. Samus scanned the control panel for about a minute before turning to face Zoey.

"This area will take us to a core place called the Phendrana Drifts. I detect that it is a icy region. So our suits will protect us from the cold. Are you ready?" Samus asked her partner.

"Of course." Zoey nodded.

The duo stepped on the elevator and it took them to the Phendrana Drifts where they will discover another patch of otherworlders.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Total Drama Boost Balls**

**A/N: Another chapter done. And it's getting close to the holidays. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See you next update.**


	11. Total Drama Boost Balls

**Chapter 11: Total Drama Boost Balls**

Samus and Zoey arrived at their destination. Zoey felt really cold, but her Power Suit provided heat. She was glad Samus let her have the Power Suit Mk2 before she became her friend.

The duo entered the central hub of the Phendrana Drifts called the Phendrana Shorelines. It was an icy region with cold water, snow and icy creatures that are invisible to the naked eye or in plain sight.

Samus's mini-computer beeped as she tapped her helmet and it gave her the results.

"Hmm..." Samus murmured thoughtfully as she looked at the screen on her HUD.

"What is it, Samus?" Zoey asked her partner.

"I detected two readings. The first one they are upgrades in an area not far from our location, and another unknown energy flux somewhere in this area. We should check out the energy flux first." The bounty hunter suggested, Zoey nodded, there could be more otherworlders in this area. Of course, for some reason, other worlds are taking the joining game, and the next one won't be too much of a surprise, but let's see what happened to the next victims that got themselves into this wretched mess.

/

Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario!

It was minutes before the show goes on air, and the contestants' boat is on the way towards the island. Somewhere in Chris McLean's cottage, is Chris McLean (I ain't going to go through the trouble of listing all the character details) and his sidekick Chef, getting ready for the big show to start. Note that this is Season 1 Folks, not Season 2, 3, 4, or 5 at all. "Face; check!" Chris said, admiring himself as he checks all the details to make sure that he is ready for the big broadcast show cast that will happen in just minutes.

"Suit; check, eyes; check! Check, check, check!" Chris smiled just as he looks at himself on camera to make sure that he is ready for the big opening shot for the show.

"Chris, it looks like we are ready for the show. I cannot wait to torture those contestants with bad foods, and enjoy the life of torturing those campers in the worst way possible, with you of course." Chef said, and Chris gets out of his chair.

"How do I look?" Chris asked Chef.

"You look ready to be on stage, now let's knock them dead." Chef said, and then he and Chris walked out to the Dock of Shame, where the cameras are ready to begin filming of the show, and boy will this be one interesting show of them. Anyone that watch Total Drama Island will know what's about to happen. And he loves to mug for the camera.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean – dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on Television RIGHT NOW!" Chris said before he started walking on the Dock of Shame, with the camera keeping up with him. "Here's the deal. 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, then have to face their judgment of their fellow campers."

Then suddenly, the phone rings, and then Chris angrily gets on his phone to answer it. "YO! I ain't in the mood here; I am trying to host a show you piece of…." And then suddenly a strange light begins to head towards the new campers' boat and Chris. "RUN FOR YOU LIVES, THEIR'S AN ALIEN INVASION!" Chris yelled out before he was engulfed by the light, and then they were no boat, no campers, no nothing, except screaming production guys running for their lives from the light.

/

Back in the Phendrana Drifts, entering the Ruined Courtyard

"We need to head over to the Ruined Courtyard, that's where the energy flux is being created. If it's more people from other worlds, I wouldn't be surprised." Samus said just as she and Zoey head for the Ruins Entryway blue door. Taking out any of the enemies they run into. It was a pretty simple run and jump affair on the platforms if required. They go through the blue door, and then they were then in the Ruined Courtyard, which is a Courtyard, but iced up, ruined, and filled with a few ice creatures.

However, what was really noticeable, was there were screaming people on a ship that somehow was teleported here, and a few Flickerbats attacking the screaming group.

"These are Flickerbats, Flickerbats are flying creatures pale blue in color, though optical camouflaging render them invisible to the naked eye most of the time. Their name presumably comes from the way they "flicker" in and out of the visible spectrum. They shouldn't be too much of a problem." Samus explained to Zoey, and she nodded in response. Both of them used their cannons and shot down the Flickerbats with ease. However, their goo came down on one unexpected member, and that member was a man that screamed:

"AH! MY beautiful clothes, ohl my (Beep)ing god, (Beep) this (Beep), Chef…. Get this (Beep) off my (Beeping) back!" The man yelled, before revealing to be the host Chris McLean and his partner Chef, with Chef getting the goo stuff from the bats out of the back of Chris's shirt. "(Beep) this (Beep)!"

"What the heck?" Zoey said, completely surprised that Chris and Chef are here in this world. "I was really looking forward to watching their show, but you're in this world, how did this happened?"

Samus turned to Zoey with a questionable look hidden beneath her helmet. "You know them?"

Zoey turned to Samus with another surprised look and said "They're from a cartoon show called Total Drama Island. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it since you're a famous bounty hunter. I don't blame you though since you're busy doing jobs for the Galactic Federation." She smiled underneath her helmet.

Samus nodded with a smile that is also hidden under her helmet and she commented "I need to get some free time once we toasted the Space Pirate operation here on Tallon IV and save the planet from the Great Poison."

"For your information, some blind light came and engulf us, and the contestants, and surprisingly, we did a check count, and right now, it seems like everyone is okay." Chef said, just as he go grabs the contestant.

"And what's worse, is now we cannot run the show now! No cameras, no production, no… nothing!" Chris yelled out, angry that his great show is now ruined. "No torturing of the camera, no humiliation, no (Beep)ing NOTHING!" he yelled out, and then he started to get cold and shiver. "And worst of all, I don't have my McLean brand jacket, that keeps me warm."

"This is completely preposterous! All I wanted to do is come to the camp for $100,000 dollars, and this is the bullcrap that we get, attacked by some bats and stuck in the middle of a freezing nowhere." A lady stormed off in anger, before revealing to be Heather.

"Well I think this may be a good place to use our survival skills, like making a fire, or what not?" added by another girl named Courtney, the counselor in training.

Freezing along without a care in the world is Lindsey, the hot chick without a brain that functions right. "I am freezing like crazy. Maybe I should have picked my red bikini."

"Wait to freaking go, a show already starting to come into disaster!" Duncan yelled, as the bad boy finally stormed off the ship that was destroyed.

"How many people are there?" Samus asked Zoey.

"Well, we got 24 if you include the Chris and Chef. I don't know how your ship is going to fit all these people, especially the big guy." Zoey nodded, surprised to see so many people here in one day. The big guy that Zoey refer to was Owen.

They are Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Heather and Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Beth, and the homeschool guy; Ezekiel. And of course, Chris and Chef are here as well.

"Well without the stuff to film the show, what's the point in the show?" Chris asked.

"Well for right now, forget about your show, you need to get out of here, there is a ship not far from this location, I can give you the map to get there, just be careful of any dangers you might run along the…" Zoey ordered the group, but then Duncan then comes up to Zoey, and looked her with a mean eye.

"Hey loser dude. What's with the stupid space robot look? You and your ugly fat guy friend lost a bet?"

Samus turned to Zoey and they both nodded as they removed their helmets, revealing their faces.

That caught the contestants of Season 1 off guard, they weren't males, they were really...

"Smoking hot babes!" Duncan grinned like a pervert. This doesn't amuse anyone, and not even Samus and Zoey at all, Zoey in fact, takes this as an insult. "I can only imagine what you may look like out of that hot sexy suit of yours. Way better than Heather's worthless bod…" Duncan flirts before Zoey grabs his neck and places him against the wall, with Samus arming her cannon on him. "What's the problem? I was just flirting with you sexy girls."

"Well I'm not the one to be taken lightly with us, and so isn't Samus, I suggest you start taking this situation you are in seriously, before you end up doing something you might end up regretting..." Zoey grunted at Duncan, who then smiles.

"You sound so sexy saying that."

Samus then prepares to fire and then Duncan panic quickly. "May I remind you guys that your safety will not be ensure, they aren't any life insurances here, nor in their contracts, so if they die, it ain't my problem." Chris said, coming out with Chef to introduce himself to them. "I am Chris McLean, host of Total Drama Island, or pretty much now the leader of my peanut gallery that I have right here, and I am now forced to babysit these 22 idiots with Chef while we TRY TO GET OURSELVES OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Chris said peacefully before he then started to yell angry, and then turns to Duncan. "And Duncan, not cool at all."

"My name is Zoey Hanson. And this is my mentor and partner, Samus Aran. We're bounty hunters sent to this planet by the Galactic Federation." Zoey introduced herself and her mentor.

"And what Duncan did wasn't very appropriate at all." Samus frowned, remaining cool as usual.

"Exactly!" Courtney said, the girl who is training to be a counselor. "What's the point in that?"

"Yeah, I do what she says, this isn't a place for us." D.J. the nice guy added.

"But imagine if we find something super cool here, than we can just take it and be rich." Geoff, the pary guy added. "Heck, then why would we even want to compete in the game show in the first place?" Bridgette added, the sports girl.

"Of course, and that is so typical on so many levels." Noah, the smart guy added, apparently bored from all of this mess.

"No. We need to respect the Chozo who built these ruins during their time on Tallon IV. I won't allow you to steal relics that rightfully belong to the Chozo." Samus frowned, she always hated greedy people who steal relics from long forgotten races, and two of these contestants have some nerve stealing relics from the alien race who raised the ace bounty hunter.

"Well if you are going to live, then we must fight, I had to every day!" Eva yelled out, grabbing a board and throwing it at Samus, who fires her cannon to blow the board right up.

"Well that is just perfect, a bunch of idiots that I have to deal with here, I got better things I can be doing right now." Heather smirked and grunted at everyone.

"You know Samus and Zoey are right about a few things." Cody, the normal okay guy added before Beth added this.

"Well maybe me and Lindsay can form an alliance with you?"

"Sure thing, but I am in charge!" Heather smirked, and then Samus then interrupts everyone!

"No one is in charge, only me and my partner Zoey are in charge. Every single one of you is to remain here until we get back, understood?" Samus ordered everyone to obey her, and Chris gets up to her.

"YO, I AM RUNNING MY GROUP HERE, NOT YOU, SO WHY NOT YOU KEEP YOUR FAT HOT CHICK MOUTH…" Chris said before Samus and Zoey charged up their arm cannons, ready to fire on Chris cause he's acting like he is in charge, not them.

"Okay, you are in charge, we will stay here." Chris said, panicking for his life just as the duo ceased charging.

"Okay, we will stay here, but better find a way to get us back on that island." Tyler added, the jock.

"I think this place is pretty good for someone that is about to die!" Leshawna panicked just as more flickerbats fly by, and the group panics until Zoey and Samus shoot them down, and now they are goo everywhere. Justin, Gwen, Izzy, and Ezekiel were nowhere to be seen at the moment, apparently the former making love in the boat and trying to. The other 2, I don't know.

"Well I hope we don't die!" Owen panicked as he started to worry about something big. "IF WE DO, THEY WON'T BE ANY HOT DOGS OR HAMBURGERS, OR ANYTHING TO EAT!"

"You need to work on your weight." Zoey smiled to be honest to Owen. "Just saying."

"I AM WHO I AM!" Owen yelled.

"Okay, now listen. You all were apparently brought here by the light, well this area is pretty cold and has a few ice creatures, so you must remain here until we get back. We are here to get some upgrades, and I personally don't want to deal with anymore problems right now, especially Duncan!" Zoey explained to the whole group.

"If it's required to survive, then we shall. But better do it fast as I am ready to start cooking." Chef said, as he really wants to cook.

"We will be back ASAP." Samus said, before she and Zoey leaves the area, leaving the group to just hang out for now. "Don't leave this area."

"We won't." Chris said, and then the gates close. "Man… (Beep) this day."

/

Back in the Drifts

Zoey and Samus were then now heading towards the other door on top of a tunnel that is blocked by some kind of barrier. They realized the door was locked, so Samus went down and blew the tunnel up with a missile, and then scanned the code to activate the gate. "Gate is now open, Samus." Zoey responded to her.

"Coming up now." Samus said, coming outside and then jumping up to meet Zoey at the now unlocked gate. They did remember to scan those icy creatures so they get an idea of what they are facing.

The door opens and Samus blew the ice up with a missile and notices there is a Scatter Bombu right before them in a round tunnel. "What the heck is that?" Zoey asked her. Samus scanned it.

"A Scatter Bombu, I wouldn't want to make contact, turn into your ball form." She advised, and Zoey did just that. Both of them got through the tunnel with ease and evaded both of the Scatter Bombus.

They eventually reach the next room, where it's the Ice Ruins West. They notice 2 creatures currently sleeping in the ice, and Zoey and Samus scans them. "This shouldn't be too hard, these Baby Sheegoths should go down pretty easily if we just destroy their shell on the back and hit them in the dorsall area. I advise a missile you to take them out." Samus added to give Zoey an idea, and she nodded.

"Copy that." Zoey said, and then they move out and then the Baby Sheegoths moved in and charged at the duo. Both of them rolled to evade them, and both of them fired a missile on the back, and then they dodge again to avoid an ice flame attack, and then hit them again to bring the 2 beasts down.

Zoey and Samus jump their way to the door to where they go into another gateway to the Ruins entryway, to the West of course, and they deal with bug like ice creatures known as the Ice Borrowers, but it wasn't too hard for them, shoot when they appear. They go back to the Shoreline, and then they gain upper ledge to get the Ice Ruins West.

They are then encountered by another 2 Baby Sheegoths, and this didn't take too long for the group to take out. Just get behind them, then shoot at them till they fall, they gone down quick.

"That wasn't so hard." Zoey smiled. "Yeah, some of these places are almost too easy, it makes you wish for a challenge sometime." Samus smirked with a grin. She then headed inside a ruined, and noticed a Chozo Lore. "Zoey, take a look at this. I found another Chozo Lore." Samus said, and then Zoey came up and both of them scanned it.

"What does it say this time?" Zoey asked.

"None know if our temple, the Cradle, will prove powerful enough to contain this evil forever. How can we Chozo hope for it to remain intact when that which it guards writhes in the darkness, growing always stronger? The fate of this world rests with the gathering of Artifacts we call the Cipher, but even it is not all-powerful. It is strong, yes: an enchanted whole made of twelve links. Still, it is finite in its reach, and we who guard it are slowly succumbing. When our vigilance crumbles away into madness, the Cipher will be exposed and the fate of Tallon IV will be beyond our influence." Samus read out, and then she turned to Zoey. "This is another one of those Chozo Lore, and it's the Cipher."

"Wow, I couldn't believe it. Not being able to contain that evil forever since it grows every minute, and the Cipher can only delayed it, and the guards that succumb to it when they guard it, they then become engulf in madness, and the influence of Tallon IV will be way beyond ours." Zoey summarizing it in her own words.

"You can say that. Let's keep moving." Samus said before she and Zoey go to their next location to find the gateway to the Canyon, it was simple, turn when you see a blue door down some ways, and then you are there.

They were another 2 Scatter Bombus that had to be evaded, but they did it in the same way as the last time, ball, then roll, it couldn't be that easier.

They eventually reach the Canyon, and they notice it's not as smooth as they might think, and of course they are creatures a plenty that they will have to deal with here, so they just got to blowing them up from a far with their missiles. Then suddenly, Samus got a message. "There's another Chozo Lore right beneath us, let's check it out." Samus said, and then she and Zoey jumped down to the ledge and turned to see another Lore right before them, and then they scan it, and Samus deciphers the message.

"Many Chozo have gone beyond now, and this is a mercy. Those of us who remain suffer in dimensional flux, drifting helplessly across time and space, guided by unseen and inexorable currents. The Chozo who cling to sanity fight the tide, but our minds are weakening. Soon we will all be like the Turned, Chozo who have been corrupted by the Great Poison. The Turned still hold to their Chozo forms, but their minds are black with fell intentions. Gone is their respect for life. They honor only destruction, and seek to disrupt the Artifacts holding the Great Poison at bay. All life taunts them, and they do not rest. Before long, they will be all that remain of the Chozo here." Samus said.

"Man, that was pretty harsh, I wouldn't want to be in a situation like that. Just such negativity can break such a soul." Zoey said sad, depressed by that message.

"I know, but it's true." Samus replied. "Let's keep going. We aren't far from the Boost Balls." Zoey nodded.

They then jump back up and onto the ledge, and then jump down to the ice, where another Baby Sheegoth was waiting. It wasn't too hard for Zoey, who took it on herself, and she blasted that thing like just any bounty hunter would. Samus scanned the platform and they lower and higher to be at the right distance.

"We are just about there. Now let's just jump on there, but be quick, these platforms will go down fast." Samus said to Zoey.

"Okay… I get it." Zoey said, a bit nervous as the ice will break quick and drop them both. Zoey and Samus then jumps onto the first platform, and then almost had to jump off, with Zoey screaming a bit as it happens so fast. Eventually they get to the Boost Ball, but not before Zoey forgot to jump on the last one and then Samus had to catch her before she jump and almost fell.

"Thanks." Zoey said.

"It's alright, these ice are always not good anyway." She said, and then both of them touch the boost balls. Suddenly, they transform into their ball forms, and then their balls then was given a surge of new power as they are absorbed into them.

Samus and Zoey used their new Morph Ball abilities to go up the slope and got back onto the beginning.

"I feel like an adrenaline rushing through my body while boosting through in Morph Ball mode." Zoey sighed in exhaustion as she sat down to recover.

"These Boost Balls will be pretty useful for now on. Are you sure you're ok?" Samus asked in concern as she helped her partner up.

"I'm fine. I have you as my mentor, partner and friend." Zoey did a cheery gesture underneath her mask meaning her eyes closed happily.

"That's the spirit. Come on, let's go meet up with the contestants and Chris and Chef and explain to them where they are and what year they're in." Samus suggested.

"Samus, Zoey. Can you hear me?" It was Magno's voice on their comlinks.

"Oh, Magno. Did you find a place to land the Nirvana?" Zoey asked through the comlink.

"Yes. We are ready to provide support if necessary. Give us the word and we'll be here."

"Good. There are 24 people who came here by the same way Haruhi, and you guys came to our universe. We'll bring them to the Nirvana as soon as possible. In the meantime, keep us posted on the situation." Samus told the commander of the female pirates.

"Roger that." Magno agreed as she cuts the link.

Samus and Zoey headed back to where the TDI gang were waiting and found them remaining where they are.

/

Back in the Ruined Courtyard

Zoey and Samus got back to see the contestants and Chris and Chef all alright, and they come to listen to what they have to say.

"Okay, you finally made it back, we can finally leave." Gwen smirked, not amuse of the place at all.

"I got some things I need to explain to all of you." Samus said before everyone started to pay attention to her.

"The Galactic Federation was formed in the year 2000 of the Cosmic Calendar when representatives and delegates from many civilized worlds coalesced and established the intergalactic Congress known as the The Galactic Federation. A golden age of peace and prosperity followed, and trade prospered with thousands of ships ferrying goods between planets across the galaxy. Our mission as bounty hunters is to hunt those who threatened to destroy our united federation, and to us… a united federation is a peaceful federation. However, Space Pirates appeared and commenced raids on the spaceships. To combat this new threat, the Federation Bureau founded the "Galactic Federation Police" - an elite force which made valiant efforts against the Space Pirates. However, the Space Pirates proved too difficult to catch in the vastness of space. In response to these difficulties, the Federation Police called on the galaxy's best warriors to track down and battle the Pirates with the offer of great rewards for captured Pirates. These warriors were called "Space Hunters", and they served as intergalactic bounty hunters - the most famous and powerful of which is me." Samus told them.

"Boring… can we just leave now?!" Chris smirked, getting bored of this lecture.

"Mind you let me speak, this is some very important details you may want to hear." Samus grunted, and that got Chris to listen.

"Whatever, you piece of (beep)."

"Space Pirates have been present since the early days of the Galactic Federation. They quickly established themselves as a fearsome force, necessitating the formation of the Galactic Federation Police. The Pirates were notorious for attacking and raiding vessels in one moment, and disappearing the next. The Pirates would also lay claim to planets, establish the now-captured planet as their territory and its natives as their slaves. They were known to be so zealous of their right to rule that they would even refer to themselves as the rightful inhabitants of the planet, taking on the name of the race of the former inhabitants and referring to the true natives as their slaves. The Pirates have been responsible for some of the most disastrous events in Galactic history, and have been responsible for the raids of numerous planets, including Zebes, Naishii, Jigrad, and K-2L." Samus also added as well, and this got the people to listen a bit. "We may be next, but if you do what I say, then we will get out of this."

"Okay, anything else?" Owen asked.

"Good question." Samus replied, and then explained the last part. "The Chozo were an ancient and highly advanced race of bird-like creatures that inhabited several planets in the cosmos, including Zebes, SR388, Tallon IV and possibly others. Although the eventual fate of the race as a whole is unknown, countless ruins and technological wonders are littered throughout the many planets they once inhabited. Their culture seems to have mostly been a peaceful one, prizing knowledge in all its forms. They were explorers in every sense of the word, simultaneously seeking scientific and technological advancement, interstellar exploration, and primal shamanistic wisdom. They had an utmost respect of the natural fauna found in every planet they visited, with one exception. They often shared their knowledge and wisdom with other races that were equally advanced as them, including ones that were not as advanced as their own. The balance between technology and spiritualism seems to be another defining trait of the Chozo culture. Many of their structures were built of stone, although it is clear they were capable of using far more complicated materials and building techniques. This is most prevalent in the crafting of their statues, which seem to be present in all Chozo colonies. This art form was considered to be a sacred process, reserved only for those Chozo who had lifetimes of experience in such things. I know some of you may have never heard of it, but there is a reason none of you will be stealing anything from here, as this is ancient stuff. Now… m]we must meet up back in the Shoreline, as the Nirvana will be there in just a moment." Samus said, and everyone started walking with them towards the Shoreline.

The Nirvana was waiting at the shoreline, and so was Magno and the group. "Finally, a way back home, something that I have been waiting for awhile now." Chris said.

The female pirates then came out and greet the guys, and everything, and the people then head onto the ship. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard, and everyone cover their ears just as Ridley flies by. The dragon like beast was flying by the group, and everyone looked at it in amazement.

"What in the seven gates of hell is that?" Gwen said, just as she is hold by Trent.

"That… is Ridley, and he's heading towards somewhere in this world. Listen, you need to get these guys out of here, me and Zoey will continue on for now. Meet us back at Tallon Overworld." Samus Aran ordered the group, and then the pirate ship leaves with the group intact.

"Whatever that murderer is up to, it can't be good..." Zoey frowned, noticing Ridley heading towards the locations.

"We got to make sure Ridley doesn't do anything bad..." Samus frowned underneath her helmet as the duo headed back to their ship's location.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Space Jump Boots: Learning About Samus**

**A/N: Next up, Samus and Zoey acquire the Space Jump Boots while the TDI gang learn from the SOS Brigade and Nirvana crew about why Samus is hell bent on killing all Space Pirates. See you there.**


	12. The Space Jump Boots

**Chapter 12: The Space Jump Boots: Learning About Samus**

* * *

Samus and Zoey trekked through the Magmoor Caverns and took an elevator that to their luck, leads back to the Tallon Overworld. They got back to their ship's landing point and searched for Ridley. Sadly, the Space Pirate that slain Samus's parents was nowhere to be found.

"Shoot. That no good space dragon is nowhere to be found..." Zoey frowned, it was then Zoey turned to her mentor for a question. "Hey Samus? Back on that Space Pirate frigate, didn't you say you killed Ridley before? Sorry to say this, but I want to know how a evil Space Pirate who killed your parents came back to life after you killed him on Zebes." Zoey asked in concern.

Samus sighed and replied with "That is I wanted to know. I thought by killing that monster, I would avenge my parents and the people of K2-L, but now I have to do it again. Sorry you have to hear that, Zoey..."

"It's okay. Maybe it's time you tell the TDI contestants about your past. Plus, I'm getting hungry again. So whip us up some of your delicious Chozo recipes with tasty alien food." Zoey closed her eyes and they showed happiness.

Samus chuckled and replied with "Sure. I heard from you on TDI that Chef cooks disgusting food that makes people puke. I'll help Dita with the cooking." The Nirvana landed near Samus's gunship and the duo entered the ship.

In the Mess Hall...

"WHAT?! I ain't cooking?! I am a way better chef than any of you idiots, plus I promised Chris a good meal." Chef yelled out in complete anger in the kitchen as Haruhi, Hibiki and Dita were taking over cooking until Samus got back, and that Chef wasn't going to have a part in the cooking process.

"I am so sorry, but we have already decided who's cooking tonight, and you aren't one of them. At least you will be serving the food." Haruhi told Chef, and Chef was mad and furious that he isn't getting to cook one bit tonight.

"But I am a good chef! I can surely figure something out with the alien recipes, trust me." Chef pleaded, but to no avail.

"Sorry, but the decision is final, so please leave." Dita closed her eyes and smiled.

"But…" Chef said before she was interrupted.

"Do not argue with the lady! Now shut up and leave!" Hibiki snarled at him, and then Chef leaves in shame. Hibiki doesn't like it when someone shouts at Dita, he knows he has feelings for the ditzy Dread pilot, but is too afraid to admit it.

The guys at the mess hall were all surprised to see Chef being unable to cook, especially Chris, who really wanted to at least see the other contestants puke. "So, how did it went?" Chris asked.

"It went (Beeping) bad. Those 2 girls or a.k.a. sons of (Beeping) bitches and that Hibiki brat wouldn't let me (Beeping) cook all because that they had Dita and (Beeping) Samus cook the (Beeping) food. " Chef cussed out expletively as he was so pissed that he didn't got to cook tonight.

"Dang, what a shame." Chris said, feeling sad for his co-worker Chef.

"Well whatever we would have cook, I am glad I am not eating. I just hope what they are cooking is good, as I AM SO (BEEPING) HUNGRY!" Owen shouted out in an uncontrollable rage as his stomach is grouching like a pig. "I just wonder, is there any soda here?"

"No, there isn't." Kyon sighed to Owen.

"Okay, water?" Owen then asked.

"Yes, there is water." Kyon replied.

"Well I am okay then." Owen smiled just as he gets himself a glass of water and drinks it, and feels relived. "Ah… refreshing."

"Well at least we know there is some water, that's a good thing." DJ added, as he gets himself a glass of water.

"Of course, we got plenty of water at least." Magno replied. "Make yourself feel at home."

The group then decided to get some water to drink just as Samus and Zoey comes back and they get out of their suits. Samus's Zero Suit is blue with pink orbs on the back. She is also armed with a stun pistol that can turn itself into a whip thanks to Chozo technology. However, this would soon lead to another incident of Duncan because when Samus and Zoey got out of their power suits, they notice their hot bodies, and Duncan gets all pervert crazy.

"Oh man, the babes that are smoking hot gets…" Duncan smirked just as he gets all perverted, before Samus punches him right in the crotch, and boy does it sting as Duncan screamed in pain as he was hit in the privates. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gets…. More…. Painful…" Duncan said weak, as he was hit by a good deal of pain before collapsing. "Mommy, I know I shouldn't have been a bad boy."

Everyone was then laughing out loud, including Samus, who chuckled a bit. "That's what happens in your perverted mind gets all messed up, you get a dose of reality." Zoey smiled as she takes the satisfaction of hitting Duncan in the nuts.

"It's true, Duncan." Courtney said, getting Duncan up and back to his seat.

"(BEEP) this day." Duncan muttered.

"You know, the sad fact about it is that they are a lot more smoking hot chicks here." Harold said, noticing the Vandread girls all sexy, etc. Then Duncan suddenly collapses completely. "Hot chicks." He smiled, dreaming.

"Well, food should be ready in just a few minutes, let's just take a seat and be ready, and Courtney… make sure that Duncan doesn't think about leaving his seat to get all perverted on anyone, that includes yourself." Zoey told Courtney.

"Sure, but I think you knock him out cold." Courtney just as she has to drag Duncan herself to his seat.

"I got an idea." Haruhi said just as she comes out of the kitchen. "Let's separate the boys from the girls. Boys, one side, Girls… on the other." Haruhi suggested, and everyone liked the idea. "I don't want another Duncan getting perverted on my body, especially when he looked at my panties I was wearing."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hibiki smirked. He is starting to like Haruhi since both of them respected both genders.

The boys and girls then got out of their desk and moved to the opposite side to where there is a side of boys separated from the girls. DJ and Geoff keep Duncan away from the girls, while Owen is too big and got his own seat. Soon, the food came right out, and it was like alien chicken, along with some other alien food. (I don't know the recipes that Samus has, but she knows it for story purposes).

"Food is ready, and nice idea Haruhi separating the boys from the girls." Samus said just as she gets the tray and passes the food to everyone. From the reaction from the TDI and people, the food may seem nasty, but they have to eat something.

"Great, this is something I am not going to like at all. I hope I don't die eating this." Heather scoffed as she slowly takes the food into herself and tries a bite out of it, and for a moment, she was about to puke as she was making all sorts of bad motions with her mouth, but after tasting it a bit, she swallows it, and then her mind just explodes. "Hey, not bad at all, not great, but not bad."

"I actually like it." Chef said, impressed with the alien chicken. "But I could have done better."

"I agree, but not too shabby for the girls." Chris muttered, jealous that they took Chef's position away and the girls did better than them.

"Guess girls are superior cookers?" Dita smiled at Chef, and this got Chef mad.

"OH JUST YOU WAIT TILL TOMORROW SINCE I WILL COOK FOR EVERYONE! AND I CALL IT!" Chef shouted with all of his anger at him.

"Sorry, but I heard you would, so you are never cooking here." Dita smiled.

"And next time, be nice to the best damn cook on the Nirvana next to the bounty hunter." Rabat smirked.

"(BEEP) YOU, you son of a mother(beeping) bitch!" Chef grunted before a few of the contestants stop Chef from going all at it on Dita and Hibiki was glad cause he was going to kick Chef's ass before he can harm his future lover.

"Say… I can use more alien chicken, as I LOVE IT!" Owen yelled out, just as he eats the food and loves it like the dirty pig he is.

"Wow… guess we got someone who wants seconds, I will get it right away." Dita smiled, before Samus got up to share something very important.

"I am glad all of you enjoyed my dishes, but I got something very important I must tell you all, some may have heard of it, but now it's time for our new folks to hear about it." Samus said before she began to explain her story in depression.

"I was originally a native of the Earth colony K-2L. I was living with my parents, Rodney Aran and Virginia Aran, when, at the age of three, the colony was visited by the Chozo. The Chozo had come in hopes of gaining some of the Afloraltite the colony mined there, but the colony was unwilling to give them any. I, however, caught the attention of Old Bird, one of the Chozo elders. The two of us went for a walk, where we began to strike up a friendship. I began to call him "Grandpa" and Old Bird introduced me to my new pet, Pyonchi. However, a Space Pirate raid led by Ridley soon commenced on the colony. I myself had an encounter with Ridley, where I asked if we could become friends. Humiliated in front of his troops, Ridley attempted to kill me, but my mother pushed me out of the way at the cost of her own life. Meanwhile, my father sacrificed himself to destroy Ridley's flagship. Little did Ridley know that, in killing my mother and attempting to kill me, he had succeeded in creating his greatest enemy. Me! I was the sole survivor of the attack on K-2L. Eventually, the same group of Chozo found me alone and stranded on the destroyed colony, and Old Bird decided to take custody of me. The Chozo brought me to their planet, Zebes, and raised me with Chozo influence. I was infused with Chozo blood in order to boost my chances of survival on Zebes; and I was soon given the powerful bio-mechanical Power Suit built entirely from Chozo technology. I trained under the Chozo for many years. By the age of 14, I was already well past the physical limits of ordinary humans. The Chozo were unsure at first of my ability to become a true warrior until they witnessed my compassion for a flock of Iona Faria that had gone insane as a result of exposure to the Bajar Grove. Old Bird told me that I have his confidence and I immediately left the planet for the Federation. I joined the Federation as the Bounty Hunter to do one thing… kill the creature that has taken my family away from me, and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make that goal a reality, no matter what the cost will be." Samus said to everyone. For a few moments, everyone was completely depressed, but Owen, just couldn't take it.

"NO!" Owen yelled out just as he gets out of his seat and hugs Samus really hard. "I know it must have been hard on you, but I never heard something like that. I hope you succeed one day, and avenge your family." Owen cried out with all of his emotions, and Samus couldn't help but chuckled.

"Okay… okay… let go of me, it's alright." Samus told Owen, and he did. He went back to his seat and ate his second offering of food.

And so, Samus told the TDI contestants, SOS Brigade, Nirvana crew and Zoey about her first mission on a Space Pirate occupied Zebes.

"And then, this huge Space Pirate general... His name was Kraid and he's huge..." Samus raised her arms while keeping her cool. "Really huge, like the size of a building."

"Wow..." Katie gasped in awe.

"Like Godzilla?" Sadie gulped.

"Close as Godzilla, but not as big. He was one of the Space Pirate generals I need to defeat in order to reach Mother Brain."

"So how did you beat him?" Jura asked, folding her arms.

"I fired missiles at his mouth when he opens it. His mouth was his weak point." Samus smiled.

"Is that how you defeated this Kraid guy? You blasted his mouth?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

Gwen smirked at Trent and teased him by saying "What, you scared of this Kraid guy?"

Trent blushed madly and said "Er, no! If he was alive, I can take him! Ya know, to stop the Space Pirates..." The future singer looked away bashfully.

"And then what happens next?" Beth asked, amazed by Samus's story.

"I move on. It was then, I fought the Space Pirates' secret weapons: the Metroids."

"Metroids?" Bart asked, eyebrows raised.

"Creatures from the planet SR388. These creatures have the ability to suck the energy out of you till you're nothing but dust. Before my first mission on Zebes, the Space Pirates hijacked a Galactic Federation Research vessel which houses the same Metroids from SR388. The villainous space outlaws saw what these monsters can do and decide to clone them to make a Metroid army so they can use them to conquer the entire universe. That is why I was sent to Zebes because the Federation discovered a Metroid breeding factory on the planet. I was ordered to destroy the factory and underground base so the Metroids will never be used for war." Samus explained as she took a sip of her mug filled with coffee.

"So how did you stop these Metroid things?" Leshawna asked.

"The Metroids have one weakness, cold temperatures. When hit with a ice attack, they are frozen solid and one blast will shatter them, killing the threat. When Zoey and I were on a Space Pirate frigate that escaped the destruction of the Zebes base, we discover a log indicating that the Metroids survived and are somewhere here on this world." Samus sighed as she took another bite out of her homemade alien chicken.

"Wow... I wish I was raised by an alien race so I can avenge my parents. I envy you, Samus." Owen smiled as he finished his chicken.

"Thanks. It's great to have those who listen to your tales." Samus smiled, suddenly, she used the Power Suit's systems to make it appear and wearing it. She tapped her helmet and found two upgrades near their location.

"Looks like we got two new upgrades to our Power Suits." Samus said out loud.

"Near here?" Zoey asked her mentor.

The bounty hunter nodded and stated "On a room somewhere in the landing area. We need some way to reach it."

"Leave that..." BC smiled as she stepped forward and finished by saying "to me. I have an idea."

**Later...**

The Vanguard and Dread launching ramps were positioned where the ledge to the upgrades are. BC moved the Nirvana to a position where Samus and Zoey can reach it by Morph Ball mode. Samus and Zoey were in Morph Ball mode and they used their Boost Ball features to speed off the ramp and landed on the ledge.

Samus and Zoey reverted to normal as they turned and waved at BC who waved back, meaning the plan worked. They entered the room.

Samus and Zoey saw two upgrades and upon touching them, Samus leaps up at a amazing height and landed on her feet perfectly. Zoey did the same.

"These must be the Space Jump Boots. With these, we can double jump whenever we want by jumping. We can use them to reach areas that were off limits." Samus smiled underneath her mask.

"Sweet. Maybe we should head back to the Phendrana Drifts to find areas we couldn't reach before." Zoey suggested.

"Sure. But right now, we need to rest to continue our journey." Her mentor suggested. Zoey nodded in agreement.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Second Artifact: The Ghostly Guardians**


	13. The Second Artifact

A/N: In my Metroid Prime fanfic, the Chozo Ghosts are good and give Samus and Zoey advice on where to go and warn the duo about the Great Poison. Oh, and they possess people with a gentle heart except for Samus and Zoey since the Chozo Ghosts deem them as their Saviors.

Chapter 13: The Second Artifact: The Ghostly Guardians

In Samus's gunship, Samus was checking over the clues she and Zoey found at the Chozo Temple where the Impact Crater lies. These clues tell where to find the remaining Chozo Artifacts. Samus read the first clue out loud.

"A Sunchamber high atop our ruined home became the nest of a great beast and a source of corruption. Many Chozo spirits have been drawn to the tainted place. They await those who have just hearts to give them the Chozo Artifact of Wild."

Zoey entered from her room and yawned, she was in her GF trainee uniform. "Have you deciphered those clues yet?" The Mew Mew GF trainee asked as she looked at the computer screen.

"Yes. I found out where the second Artifact is found. Remember that area where we faced Flaahgra? That same area is where we will find the Chozo Artifact of Wild. We better inform the others about it so we can head back to the Chozo Ruins to find the Artifact." Samus explained.

"Then we'll take Haruhi, Hibiki, Dita, Kyon, Yuki and some of the TDI contestants with us to check it out." Zoey suggested, her mentor nodded in agreement as the duo exited the gunship and headed for the Nirvana.

/

In the Nirvana

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WON'T EVER BE COOKING HERE… EVER!" Hibiki screamed in anger at Chef as somehow he and Dita were locked out of the mess hall today, and that Chef is behind all of this, cooking today's meal.

"Well (BEEP) you… I told you I was going to have my chance on the next meal, and that is (BEEPING) final." Chef screamed back at Hibiki and Dita, and then Chris comes by the 2 that are locked out.

"Well it's too late today, he's got the mess hall today, plus I bet he is cooking something good for all of y'all, so why not give him a shot at the meal today?" Chris told both Hibiki and Dita to get them off Chef's back.

"Well is your Chef experienced?" Hibiki asked angrily.

"Well yes, he is, much better than that (BEEPING) Samus and you Dita, A.K.A. son of a bitch!" Chris yelled angrily to prove his point, Dita looked down, hurt that someone insulted her, but then Hibiki then got up and stood up to Chris and grabbed Chris and put him against the wall.

"You better not talk to Dita that way, otherwise I might just beat your fricking ass up just like I will do to that dumbass Chef." Hibiki threatened with a pretty scary grip on Chris's neck, and then he weakly shook his head.

"Okay… I promise to be more nice, heck, I can get Chef out for you." Chris offered as he was scared. "Man this would have been so good for ratings if we were actually filming."

"Alright, get Chef out, okay? Hibiki said, releasing Chris to go into the mess hall to get Chef. Chef was seen cooking some things and pretty nasty things as well, and from the look of it, Chris is repulsed, but is glad.

"They sent me to get you to come out, but… Just keep cooking till it's done, and remember to save me something good, okay?" Chris whispered to Chef's ear, and he smiles. "Of course, it's time we start torturing the crew for their (beep)."

Back in the actual mess hall, everyone was just hanging out just when Samus and Zoey arrived on the scene to inform them of some news that might be important for them to here.

"Alright, we are going back to the Chozo Ruins as we need to pick something important up, I will need Haruhi, Hibiki, Dita, Kyon, Yuki, Duncan, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, and Leshawna to come with us as their talents might be useful in this situation, everyone else needs to remain here until further notice, do not leave this place for any reason whatsoever." Zoey ordered everyone as the assigned members start coming up for the trip, but Duncan was stopped by Zoey and Samus with a threatening glare as they don't want a pervert on this trip. "If you even think about trying to get all pervert on us, I will hurt you."

"I just cannot help but admire the tone of your…" Duncan said as he was amused by Zoey's threat before she pull the cannon and almost fires it on him. "Okay… fine, heck, if you cannot take me, why not you make me stay then?"

"That's a better idea. Duncan, remain with everyone else until further notice, okay?" Samus ordered.

"Okay… but you never know, I might just…" Duncan said to get low, but then was kicked in the nuts 3 times by Zoey and then was thrown against the wall, and he really took the pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not cool, NOT (BEEPING) COOL!" Duncan screamed in pain and anger. The group leaves right afterwards.

However, there was one group of people who was waiting for the remaining group to leave, and those people are Heather, Lindsay, and Beth. They were like keeping a close eye on the group and waited for them to completely leave the area so they can start talking among themselves. "Well this place blows, the beds are the worst things I ever slept in, and to really admit it… the alien chicken was (BEEPING) disgusting as I threw up right afterwards. Let's blow this (BEEPING) ship and go visit the sites." Heather suggested among the other 2 for their alliance.

"Sure thing, I am just bored here." Lindsay said with a smile.

"We'll do what you say as well." Beth added, then the 3 left the ship with no one noticing a thing at all. However, Gascogne was the one who noticed them leave. Without saying a word, she went to the comlink station on the Nirvana.

/

Ruined Courtyard

A little awhile ago, where the ship containing our contestants for Total Drama Island crashed, well for some reason Heather and the group that she has have to go there, and Heather and the group are now arriving just to look at the area, but from the 3 shivering in all of that ice and weather, it looks like they have regretted ever coming out in a weather like this.

"Man… maybe coming out to visit the areas was a bad idea, as now my body is sure to develop frostbite." Heather shivered as she was trying somewhere warm to cover herself as she was freezing to death, and so was Lindsay and Beth.

"A frostbite; what the heck is a frostbite?" Lindsay as the dumb self she always was asked.

"A frostbite is where a part of your body will be frozen almost completely, and it's not a good feeling to have. Maybe we should share body heat to keep us all warm?" Beth suggested, and so did Lindsay, but Heather was against it and kicked both of the girls on their face.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU GIRLS TOUCH MY!..." Heather yelled before suddenly a Space Pirate jumped out and got the girls attention. The Pirate growls at them, and then the girls screamed.

"Mula shika!" A Space Pirate shouted. (translation: Human fifth at ten 'o' clock!)

Another Space Pirate appeared and chuckled evilly and said "Na go te ka nu shi mu ni." (Translation: And what luck. We get to have some prisoners tonight.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " the girls screamed together before the Pirate captures them. "(BEEP) THIS (BEEPING) DAY!" Heather screamed out her lungs in panic.

/

Research Lab

The Space Pirates was last seen bringing in Heather, Lindsay, and Beth. The girls looked like they been knocked out from their scare and a few other Pirates were seen here.

"We captured some of the folks that were brought into this world." The Space Pirate reported.

"Good, perhaps we can use them as bait to lure out Samus, this should be interesting." The Space Pirate lieutenant said, then a holographic screen of Ridley appeared.

"How goes the operation?" Ridley asked in a robotic voice.

"It's going well, Commander Ridley. We have captured 3 girls from another universe and are planning to lure out Samus Aran." The Space Pirate lieutenant reported.

"Good. And don't forget to research on Phazon. And find those remaining Chozo Artifacts. And whoever brings me the head of Samus Aran will get a promotion." Ridley stated as he signed out.

/

Back in the ship

"Oh man, I am so going to enjoy cooking my nasty meal for everyone… and if they thought yesterdays was good, this one is sure to make them vomit." Chris said, looking at Chef's new meal that he has prepared for everyone tonight when they get back, and boy is it nasty.

"Oh yeah, now I am going to get back at those 3 sons of bitches for stealing my (BEEPING) cooking rights. I am the only Chef with enough talent around here, not those (BEEPING) (BEEP)." Chef added just as he tasted his food, and then throws up to how disgusting it is. "Now that's a dish best served to the group for revenge."

/

At the Chozo Ruins

Zoey, Samus, and the group were heading towards where Zoey and Samus defeated Flaahgra to receive the Chozo Artifact of the Wild. It was a bit of a rough spot to get there, as they had to traverse through the volcanic area again, and take out any enemies along the way with it, but they did surely got there in no time, but it didn't help that they were some conversation among the group while they were heading there.

Owen, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Leshawna, Haruhi, Hibiki, Dita, Kyon, and Yuki are surely talking about something, and it seemed to be a cool one.

"Wow, so you were going to compete for $100,000 in a reality TV show, and then being sucked into this world, well, it sucks on the money side of things." Haruhi said, kinda sad for the contestants, but then gets hyper. "But you here with the most exciting group in the world, lead by me… the SOS…"

"We get it, you are here to find aliens, espers, and all sorts of other crap, we get it, can you think of something original that us humans can understand?" Leshawna smirked at Haruhi, but Kyon knows what's about to happen.

"Don't you dare talk to my ideas like that, it's true… Haruhi grunted just before she can kick Leshawna, but then Kyon came to calm her down.

"Calm down Haruhi, your wish is granted here, there are aliens."

"Oh, that's good to hear, I was just telling her it's actually true." Haruhi said just as she calms down as her wish was true after all (in this world at least).

"Well right now… THOSE ALIENS AND HER THEORY IS (BEEPING) FREAKING ME OUT… I AM GOING TO RUN BACK TO THE SHIP!" DJ started getting freaked out of dying on this planet. "Not to mention you killed those bats that I could have…"

"Killed us? Grow up DJ. We're trapped here, and until we find a way home, DEAL WITH IT!" Courtney grunted as she takes this whole situation seriously.

"Guys, calm down, we are going to get you guys back home, but we have to do this, so just calm down, and keep walking… okay?" Samus interrupted as the argument was about to reach a breaking point.

"I agree, but I just hope when we do get back to the Nirvana that they are some good food." Owen added as well, and Hibiki realized something, and now he is mad. "BTW, Chris wanted me to tell you that Chef's cooking tonight already, and that there is nothing you can do to stop him."

"WHAT?!" Hibiki yelled out in anger. "I AM GOING TO KICK CHEF AND CHRIS'S FRICKING ASS AS SOON AS I GET FRICKING BACK!"

"Oh, that… stinks." Dita sighed, but kept a smiled, and then Samus interrupted again.

"Don't worry, I won't allow his cooking to get across our ships, not one bit." Samus smiled. "Come on."

Eventually, the group reaches the area where the Flaahgra battled happen. The group sees that the beast was destroyed for good reasons, and that the artifact is waiting for them.

"Finally, we reached the Chozo Artifact of the Wild." Zoey said with a smile, knowing that they are about to get the next artifact.

"Don't get too excited, you never know what could be behind it." Samus advised her and the group, and everyone nodded.

"I agreed." Geoff replied. "I never knew I would be living another day if it weren't for you Zoey and Samus."

"Me too, and also getting to eat some tasty alien chicken." Owen added as well.

Then suddenly, 3 sparks of energy were seen coming out of the creature, along with the lights in the area dimming down a bit. Zoey and Samus then turns to the others. "Get back." Zoey ordered, and then the group got back, but somehow one of the sparks of energy engulfs Dita. The energy then causes her eyes to glow a bright blue.

"DITA!" Hibiki said just before she started walking towards the dead creature, and then she turned around and face the group.

"Welcome Zoey and Samus… I am glad that you are able to make it this far without dying, but fear not, our race aren't here to harm you or your friends, we are here to give you advice." Dita said in a possessed like voice with the other Chozo Ghosts in the area, which freaked out most of the TDI characters (especially DJ).

"What advice?" Courtney asked scared.

"You are to travel to the Tower of Light, a great power is waiting for you there for you to obtain. We Chozo Ghost take control of people with a gentle heart, as you see right here. But we warn you, beware the Great Posion. It's too powerful to take in into yourself or others, it's power will corrupt anyone who comes in contact with. And beware the Worm... It is an evil entity who seeks to corrupt the universe and other dimensions... Take the Chozo Artifact of the Wild, and be on your way, but be aware of the challenges ahead, as everyone of them might be your last." The possessed Dita said before the ghost fades out of her body and then the 3 ghost combine to make the artifact appear before them.

"Well, that was freaky, but at least it's over with." DJ said, but almost fainted.

Samus jumped up to claim the artifact herself, and then she begins reading out the words again. "A Sunchamber high atop our ruined home became the nest of a great beast, and a source of corruption. Many Chozo spirits have been drawn to this tainted place. Release their bond to this world to claim the Artifact of Wild."

Samus then jumps right out of the creature and meets up with the gang. "We released their spirits, and now we can proceed. You guys can head back to the ship, me and Zoey will be continue on from here, we need to go to the Tower of Light to calm the new power." Samus ordered the group, and then turns to Dita (who fainted but woke up) and Hibiki with an interesting request.

"And you two… get Chef out of the kitchen… by force, and let me cook with her like every other night, and also report if anyone left the ship as well." Samus ordered the 2, and then Hibiki and Dita left with the remainder of the gang.

Suddenly, Samus's comlink activated and it was Gascogne.

"Samus, we got a problem. 3 of the TDI contestants, Heather, Beth and Lindsey have left the Nirvana. I have no idea where they went."

"What?! Those idiots! ...Well, Beth is being manipulated by Heather and Lindsey... Er, well she's not that smart. We got to go find them right now. But right now, let's go check on that great power the friendly Chozo Ghosts suggested." Zoey pointed out.

"Oh, and Gascogne? Can you do us a favor?" Samus whispered something to Gascogne.

Back on the Nirvana...

Chris smiled as Chef was ready to prepare the final touches on the disgusting food. "Nice one, Chef. This will help us get back at the jerk Samus and make things interesting."

Just as they were to place the food...

"Going somewhere?" The Mess Hall Kitchen door burst down and Chris and Chef turned to see Gascogne, Barnette and Rabat glaring at them, Gascogne was pounding her fists, Barnette has her hands on her hips while Rabat cracked his neck, ready to fight.

"I thought I told you I would be cooking tonight!" Chef shouted out in anger.

"And one of our own told you she and Samus will be cooking tonight. Sounds like we need to teach you two some discipline." Gascogne said dangerously as she, Barnette and Rabat came closer and closer to Chris and Chef.

"Uh, guys, let's not be hasty..." Chris chuckled nervously.

One violent scene later... In a secret room in the Nirvana...

"No! Please! No more!" Chef begged as Gascogne put more of Chef's yucky food into his mouth. Appartently, the three got Paiway to take pictures of Chris and Chef being forced to eat their own crappy food while being tied up. Chef puked upon eating it.

"Gotcha!" Paiway grinned as she took a picture of Chris puking.

"Okay! I'm sorry! We won't take away kitchen duty from Dita, Samus or Haruhi again!" Chris begged, but is fed Chef's bad food instead and he puked.

"Shall we release them?" Rabat grinned.

"Nah. Let's keep doing this so we can blackmail them later." Barnette giggled as she once again made Chef eat his bad cooking.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Wave Beam: The Selfish Boy and Talking Dog**


	14. The Wave Beam

**Chapter 14: The Wave Beam: The Selfish Boy and Talking Dog**

* * *

At the Nirvana...

A video camera was being ready, it was Paiway who took this opportunity to use her new video camera to record their adventures in the Metroid universe.

"Are we rolling?" Paiway asked, looking at the camera.

"Uh huh." Parfet nodded, holding the camera.

"Perfect. Hello citizens of Merjeiru and Taaraku. Welcome to Paiway Underberg's Other Universes Info. Today is episode 1. We, the good people of Merjeiru and some good friendly males of ours from Taaraku are sent into another universe due to a mysterious event during our journey home to your worlds. So I decided to make a documentary series of episodes to record our travels in this strange and wonderful universe." Paiway grinned as she played with her pigtails.

"So uh... Who should we record? Since there are other universes than ours and the one we're in." Parfet looked at her partner in crime in concern and confusion.

"Hmm... Good question..." Paiway scratched her chin in thought. A thought came to her. "I know, we should interview those TDI guys and the SOS Brigade." Paiway grinned mischievously.

**Interview One: Duncan**

"So Duncan, tell me about yourself since you're nothing but a troublemaker who flirts with girls with no shame." Paiway said dryly.

"How about we interview you so we can know each other better and maybe become a-OW!" Duncan didn't finished as Paiway punched him in the face and proceeded to pummel him.

Parfet switched the camera screen to herself and she chuckled nervously by saying "We're experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by..."

A few minutes passed and Paiway's rage subsided. Paiway regain her cheerful but devious composure and said "Sorry about that. The... guy we were interviewing is in pain now."

Parfet turned the camera over to see Duelo tending to Duncan's wounds. The Nirvana's doctor sighed and muttered "Honestly, Paiway, I think you went a bit too far on Duncan. He may look like trouble, but he's a human being, like us."

Duncan chuckled weakly and stuttered out in pain "Man... Paiway... is cute when she's angry..."

"Moving on." Paiway said quickly as she and Parfet quickly exited the room.

"This universe, which we're in now has a huge intergalactic government called the Galactic Federation which is different to our two worlds' governments since both males and females coexist. The other universes may have that, yeah. And there are these evil bad aliens called the Space Pirates who disrupt the peace in this universe that even the Galactic Federation couldn't handle. So they hire bounty hunters to wipe the floor with them. Before we move on, let's interview another otherworlder and hopefully he isn't like Duncan." The maid dressed nurse frowned as she clenched a fist.

**Interview Two: Noah**

Noah was busy reading a book that is from his world while blissfully unaware that Paiway and Parfet were filming him.

"So Noah? What makes you special in order to help our tour guides Samus and Zoey on this mission to save Tallon IV?" Paiway asked, her hands with a notebook and pencil.

"Not interested..." Noah said, annoyed. Paiway was silent as she advanced towards Noah dangerously.

**Please stand by... Parfet smiley face.**

In the medical wing of the Nirvana, Duelo was muttering to himself as he looks over Noah who is in a body cast due to um... 'Paiway's interview'.

"Um... Who should we interview next?" Parfet asked meekly.

"Me, of course! And my co-worker Chef." Chris grinned ear to ear as he hogged the camera. "I'm Chris Mclean, host of Total Drama Island and the star of Paiwey's-"

"It's Paiway..." Paiway said dangerously.

"Whatever. Paiwey's Other Universes Info. And I know a lot about this universe more than that bitch Samus Aran." Chris frowned as he folded his arms.

"No you don't... and Chris and Chef, I think you should run..." Parfet giggled.

"I'm not leaving till I have my screen time along with Chef and- AUGH! OH MY GOD! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY-AHHHHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SPARE US!" Chris screamed before Paiway tackled both him and his co-worker down and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of them.

Parfet turned the camera over to herself and she smiled, sweat dropped and said meekly "Um... See you next episode!" The camera shuts off.

**With Samus and Zoey...**

Samus and Zoey were in the Magmoor Caverns and were back at the lava mining station after taking out the turrets. It was then, Samus remembered one of the Chozo Artifact clues.

"Hold on, Zoey. I think we'll find a Chozo Artifact in this area. Namely the Chozo Artifact of Strength." Samus theorized.

"Hey... Now that you mentioned it, one of the clues said we will find the Artifact here." Zoey remembered.

Without saying a word, the duo made it to the top by using the Space Jump Boots in their Power Suit systems and discovered an odd system at the top of the mining system.

Samus scanned the contraption while Zoey looked at it in wonder. Samus got an idea and went into Morph Ball Mode and entered the contraption where she used the Boost Ball feature to activate the device, making a bridge appear.

"Ah, so that's it. We just need to use the Boost Ball feature to activate this device." Zoey figured it out. Samus exited Morph Ball Mode and nodded.

"I have a hunch we'll encounter more of these devices as we traveled throughout Tallon IV. Let's hurry before the bridge lowers again." The ace bounty hunter suggested.

Samus and Zoey jumped off the bridge and into a ledge where they discovered a blue door. They entered it and discovered a Chozo shrine with a statue holding the Chozo Artifact.

Samus leaped onto the statue and collected the Artifact. She smiled underneath her helmet as the duo successfully gained another Chozo Artifact.

"Now there are only nine remaining. We're just started." Zoey did the V for victory sign. Samus couldn't agree more as the duo exited the area and headed back to the Phendrana Drifts.

The duo got to the Shorelines where they took a leap of faith to get their next destination; another Chozo temple. They discovered Baby Sheegoths in the area, but they know how to handle them. When they got to the top of the first area, it looked like a dead end, but Samus discovered a Morph Ball Slot in a Chozo Shaman burst that she destroyed with a missile and activated the slot. Next, they entered their Morph Ball forms and went through a tunnel to get to the final area of the temple.

They saw two upgrades in the middle of the room.

"Those must be the great powers the Chozo Ghosts mentioned." Zoey figured as the duo walked towards them. Suddenly, a wall rose up, barring all access to the upgrades. Then, four walls lowered to see four Baby Sheegoths rushing towards them. The duo dodged them.

Samus and Zoey were side by side, their weapons ready. "How could this get any worse?" Zoey moaned. Suddenly, a bright light covered the area.

When it cleared, Samus and her partner see four beings.

The first one looked 13 years old, has flaming yellow hair, wore a blue jacket with a black shirt with a nuclear caution sign in the middle and brown pants.

The second is a dog with brown fur and seems to be standing like a human.

The third and fourth beings are teenage girls with red hair in the same fashion but with different hairclips and wearing the same scientist clothes.

The girl with the moon hairclip looked at the boy angrily and shouted "Johnny! Look what you did to our Dimensional Portal Device!"

The boy looked bored and muttered "You should have let me touch it to begin with..."

The girl with a butterfly clip looked at the Sheegoths who stared at them with hungry looks. "Um... Shouldn't we do something about those... things?"

The dog to Zoey and Samus's surprise, spoke in panic "They're gonna eat us!"

Realizing these four strange people are in danger, Samus and Zoey got the Baby Sheegoths' attention and wasted the floor with them. However, that was the least of their problems as a fully grown adult Sheegoth burst into the room, roaring that made some of the newcomers' ears bleed a little.

The boy looked at the Sheegoth with a grin and commented "Cooool! I wonder if we can tame it."

**Sheegoth: Theme: Sheegoth Battle Theme**

The duo scanned the Sheegoth and discovered their Power Beams are useless against it, but they discovered its weak point. The Sheegoth fired ice shots from its mouth which the duo and newcomers dodged, Samus and Zoey fired missiles at its gills, damaging it two times the normal damage.

The Sheegoth was mad as it fired more ice shots at the duo out of frustration, but they dodged it and waited for a opening, when the Sheegoth was about to fire, its gills were exposed, making our heroines fire at the gills, damaging it twice the damage.

The Sheegoth let out a chilling breath that our heroines are forced to dodge in order to survive. They fired at the gills again, damaging it again.

In a last effort to kill them, the Sheegoth fired more ice shots, but again, its shots missed and the duo fired missiles at the gills one last time, killing the beast.

The Sheegoth roared in agony as it fell on its side, dead.

The boy looked at the duo annoyed and shouted "Hey, what's the big idea?! I was gonna tame it and take it home with me!"

Samus and Zoey ignored the boy called Johnny and went to the two upgrades that are now ready to be grabbed, they touched the upgrades and suddenly, they switched weapons and fired purple beams at the ceiling. These weapons were called the Wave Beams.

"Interesting. Those suits they're wearing allow them to use advanced weaponry we have never seen before." The girl with the moon clip figured.

It was then, Samus and Zoey removed their helmets, revealing their faces to the group that is new around.

"THEY'RE GIRLS?!" The dog gawked before fainting.

Samus and Zoey explained to the four people who are named Johnny Test, super geniuses Susan (The one with the butterfly clip) and Mary (The one with the moon clip) Test and talking dog Dukey about the universe they're in, and the Galactic Federation.

"fascinating. So this universe we're in is in the future and space travel has been enhanced. But sadly, our Dimensional Device has been broken due to our stupid brother." Susan sighed.

Dukey's eyes widen and he shouted "THEN WE'RE STRANDED?!" Dukey has a bored expression and said calmly "I'm gonna freak out now..." Then Dukey began to scream and run around the room crazily.

Johnny was unimpressed however and said calmly "Blah, blah. You two are my genius sisters, you'll figured it out, Now Dukey and I are gonna play some video games!"

"Hate to break this to you, kid, but there are no video games here." Samus told Johnny coldly.

Johnny bored and unfazed replied with "Then we'll watch TV."

"No TV from light years on the planet we're on." Zoey told him with a calm demeanor.

Johnny was starting to sweat nervously. "Ice pops? Skateboards? Toys?!"

"Nope. Nothing but good old mother nature in this planet." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"No... Noo... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Johnny screamed out in anguish forcing everyone to cover their ears.

Samus got a update from her mini computer as she puts on her helmet and discovered something that interested her.

"Well, what do you know? My computer found a Space Pirate research base in this area."

"Space Pirates?" Susan, Mary and Dukey who stopped panicking asked in confusion.

"We'll explained as we travel to that base. We promised." Zoey told them as she too puts on her helmet.

"Do we have to...?" Johnny moaned.

"Johnny, shut up and man up! Miss Aran and Miss Hanson are our only guides to this universe and possibly help us get home!" Mary growled, Johnny moaned again.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Metroids: A Simple Rescue Mission**

**A/N: Well, this marks the first time Johnny Test has appeared in my fanfics. Forgive me if I got Susan and Mary Test's descriptions wrong since they both looked alike. Anyway, next chapter will be a long one, stay tuned and Happy New Year.**


	15. The Metroids: A Simple Rescue Mission

**Chapter 15: The Metroids: A Simple Rescue Mission**

* * *

Back on the Nirvana...

**Paiway Underberg's Other Universes Info: Episode 2!**

The camera after recharging turned on and we see Paiway's grinning face. She started her show's second episode by saying "Welcome to episode 2 of Paiway Underberg's Other Universes Info! Last episode was a dozy due to, ahem, morons messing it up. But hopefully we'll get better. Now we will interview a group calling themselves the SOS Brigade who, hold on to your seats folks, are from another universe!"

**Interview 3: Kyon (Paiway's Notes: I can't figure out his last name, so me and his friends will refer to him as Kyon.)**

"The SOS Brigade is a group whose mission is to find aliens, espers and time travelers. Well, we actually accomplished one of these goals by traveling to this universe by unknown means... Our leader, Haruhi Suzumiya is a nut job. Hell, we almost lost a baseball game back in our universe due to her leadership skills." Kyon sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"Uh... okay..." Paiway sweat dropped.

"Is Miss Suzumiya really that bad?" Parfet asked while holding the camera.

"You wouldn't believe the chaos she caused back in our universe, but she's a swell girl, I can give you that. Plus we need to keep her happy at all times." Kyon gave a small smile.

"Err... Why do you need to keep her happy?" Paiway titled her head in confusion.

"That's classified. Even if I tell you that, you won't believe me. This interview is over..." Kyon sighed again as he stood up from his seat and quietly exited the room.

"Hey wait! I want to know why you and your gang want to keep your leader happy!" Paiway tried to stop him, but failed.

"Maybe we should try the other SOS Brigade members?" Parfet suggested.

**Interview 4: Mikuru Asashina.**

"From what I heard from Kyon, your leader puts you in embarrassing costumes and do some... things to you that may be considered sexual harassment. And why do you want to keep a nut job like Haruhi happy, eh?" Paiway was using her frog sock puppet and was in gruff voice mode.

Mikuru stammered for about twenty seconds till she ran off, crying. Hibiki came in and Mikuru ran past him in tears.

"Paiway... What did you do?" The Vanguard pilot asked grumpily as he folded his arms and glared at the nurse who dresses like a maid.

"Um... Er..." Paiway sweat dropped and chuckled nervously before turning to the camera and said quietly "That's all for now! See you next time!" The camera abruptly shuts off.

**Back to Samus and Zoey with her new companions.**

"I'm shivering... Is there some place warm here?" Johnny complained for about perhaps the fifteenth time which is getting on everyone's nerves except for Samus who remained calm as usual. The gang were in the Ruined Courtyard where Samus found a way to the Space Pirate research base. Luckily, Susan and Mary brought some of the gadgets and devices that Johnny steals slash uses like the Turbo Backpack and such to help them get through this path alive.

"Keep quiet and we'll get you guys somewhere warm after we raid the Space Pirate base." Samus scolded Johnny stoically.

Samus and Zoey discover more of these devices called Spinners and Zoey entered Morph Ball mode to activate it. this surprised Johnny's group, especially Dukey.

"How.. is that physically possible?" Dukey blinked.

"It's a suit I made which I gave to Zoey when she became my partner. It is made from the same material the Chozo made my Power Suit." Samus told them.

"What are Chozo?" Susan asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, get to higher ground." Samus ordered, Johnny's group took her word and got to the top of the Ruined Courtyard. The water rises up, Samus and Zoey's Power Suits currently don't have the technology to move underwater properly, so they used this disadvantage to jump up and activate another Spinner, eventually, they got to the top.

Samus knew which way to go and the group entered the entrance to the Space Pirate research base.

As they were walking down, Samus's senses picked up, she switched to her Wave Beam and fired at something, at first, there was nothing there, but it was revealed to be a Space Pirate, but this one is different from the ones Samus and Zoey saw on the Frigate.

Dukey walked up to the Space Pirate's corpse and shuddered as he touched it. "What the heck was that thing?!"

"That was a Space Pirate, but not just any Space Pirate, a Shadow Pirate..." Samus frowned under her mask.

"Okay, spill it. What are Space Pirates?!" Johnny complained as he raised his hands up in the air in frustration.

"They're criminals, only in space. They're enemies of the Galactic Federation and it is our job as bounty hunters to wipe them out." Zoey explained as she readies her Wave Beam. "There might be more as we go along."

"Great... We're about to fight an army of space criminals in their base!" Dukey moaned as the group pressed on.

They entered the main foyer and just as they were about to inspect the place, a flying drone appeared and spotted them.

The drone said in a robotic voice "Intruder alert! Bioforms confirmed to be Samus Aran and unknown bioforms. Alert! Code Red! Alert all troops!" The drone flew off. Suddenly five Space Pirates appear and looked at the group menacingly.

"Samus Aran no sha kei ka!" A Space Pirate growled as he readies his weapons. (Translation: Samus Aran has arrived!)

"Aku nakta fulia sheno!" A second Space Pirate nodded as he prepares to fire. (Translation: She brought friends... One of which that wears the same suit as her but with different colors!)

"Grono!" A third Space Pirate growled as he fires at the group. (Translation: Kill them all!)

"Zoey! We need to fire back! Everyone else, stand down!" Samus ordered as she and Zoey fired at the Space Pirates, killing one of them.

Johnny was about to protest and saying he wants to fight too, but Susan and Mary grabbed him and Dukey and hid behind some crates.

Samus and Zoey fired missiles at two Space Pirates, killing the foul fiends. It's a good thing Samus and Zoey found Missile Expansions during their travels on Tallon IV. Eventually, all Space Pirates were killed and the battle was over.

"Samus, if I may ask, why does those 'Space Pirates' hate you so much?" Mary asked, her group came out of hiding.

"Samus was famous for destroying their base on Zebes, another planet and it was her first mission there." Zoey explained to her.

"So you ticked off all the Space Pirates by killing their soldiers and blowing up their base on another planet... Great, as if this can't get any worse." Dukey sighed.

"It's our duty as bounty hunters to rid the universe of these scums, so don't complain. We need to learn what they're up to on this base." Samus scolded the complaining talking dog as they pressed forward.

The next room was a lab of some kind. They see two Space Pirates guarding six humans. Three of which are Heather, Beth and Lindsey. The other three are a little girl, and two boys who wore the same uniform as Kyon and Itsuki.

"Let us out of here! Do you have any idea whom you're dealing with?!" Heather growled as she pounded the force field in their cell.

"Naku sei dei!" The first Space Pirate growled angrily. (Translation: Shut up, filthy human!)

"Nah le shoo nada Samus Aran yeki doe." The second Space Pirate aimed his weapon at the prisoners which scared them a little. (Translation: We will use you six dirty humans as bait for Samus Aran.)

"I think they're planning on using us as bait to lure out Miss Aran." Beth gulped.

"For a slumber party?" Lindsey asked stupidly and cheerfully.

The little girl looked at the girl without a brain with an annoyed expression and said bluntly "No, they're planning on killing this Samus Aran once they lure her out and then they're gonna kill us too!"

The boy named Taniguchi sighed and muttered "Great... One minute, we're sent to a weird place, and then, these monsters captured us and locked us up with Kyon's little sister and three not A ranked babes. How could this get any worse?" He covered his face with his hands and moaned.

"This is all Samus's fault! If she hasn't destroyed these Space Pirates' base on Ze-whatever it's called and pissed them off, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Heather growled angrily as she kicked the force field.

"That anger of yours will come back to bite you in the rear someday..." The six people heard Samus's voice as the ace bounty hunter and her partner opened fire on the two Pirate guards, killing them.

Samus walked up to the control panel and scanned it, dispelling the force field.

"Ah man! I thought this Samus Aran would save us, but it's some guy in some weird robotic suit." Taniguchi complained. Zoey stood beside her mentor and the duo removed their helmets. Taniguchi and the second teenage boy named Kunikida were surprised to see that the two males are really females.

"I take that back. Now I see some gorgeous A ranked babes!" Taniguchi grinned ear to ear as he was about to walk over to Samus to ask her out, but the bounty hunter raised her arm cannon and he immediately backed away.

Kyon's sister ran up to her and asked "Did you come to save us?"

Samus nodded as she puts on her helmet, Zoey did the same. The ace bounty hunter noticed some computers and walked over to them.

"Hey! This is no time to be looking at stupid machinery! We need to get the hell out of here!" Heather growled as she folded her arms.

Samus scanned the first computer and read out loud:

"Space Pirate Log ten point three, four, four point eight. We have codified the newfound energy source as Phazon, a V-index mutagen of which we have very little reliable data. Indications point to a meteor of unknown origin impacting approximately 20 years ago, expelling Phazon into the environment. This material appears to possess lifelike characteristics, mutating organic lifeforms strong enough to withstand its poison. These mutations appear promising, with abrupt evolutionary leaps appearing in single generation reproduction. Plans to establish a full Science Team on Tallon IV are being finalized."

"A meteor from 20 years ago...? They must be talking about the same one that's spewing the Great Poison!" Zoey gasped as she ponders this.

"And the Great Poison now has a name... Phazon. Guess it does more than corrupt wildlife and Chozo." Samus frowned underneath her mask.

"Try scanning the next computer next to you to learn more." Zoey suggested. Samus nodded and scanned the next computer.

"Space Pirate Log ten point five eight seven point seven. Mining operations have begun near the crater where Phazon appears to be most concentrated. Daily Phazon yields have increased forty four percent, and our mining system becomes more streamlined as personnel and equipment flows increase. Several incidents of Phazon-induced madness have become reported, prompting augmented life support regulations in the deeper chambers. Symptoms include loss of equilibrium, erratic respiration, muscle spasms, and in the most extreme cases, hallucinations. A timeline reassessment for the refinery operation is recommended, as the material proves more unstable than initial analysis indicated."

"So the Space Pirates are mining Phazon. I fear to think what would happen if they used it. But for what?" Zoey shuddered.

"Hold on, there's another computer. I'll scan this one." Samus stated as she scanned it.

"Space Pirate Log ten point seven one two point one. Most terraforming and retrofitting of security checkpoints on Tallon IV is complete, but we continue to research the alarming epidemic of breaches by local creatures. Door records show no unauthorized entries, so we must presume the creatures are either slipping in undetected during daily personal moves or else finding their way in through subterranean tunnels. We have found many small breaches of this latter sort and plug them whenever we can, but it is unlikely that we will ever achieve full extermination within our current time table." Samus read out loud.

"Sounds to me these Space Pirates aren't very good with security." Kiniduki pointed out.

"Can we leave now?!" Heather shouted in annoyance.

"No. There must be useful equipment that the Space Pirates have that we can use. Also, this Phazon interests me. We need to learn what they're up to." Samus suggested.

"Good idea, let's go to the center of the base." Zoey agreed. The gang made it to the top of the room, Samus and Zoey have to fight off Space Pirates that got in their way.

Zoey discovered a Space Pirate Log and she scanned it and said out loud:

"Space Pirate Log ten point six six four point two. Research Outpost Glacier One in the Phendrana Drifts region of Tallon IV's mountains is operating at eighty five percent capacity. Sub-zero temperatures have made the Metroids sluggish and easy to control, even those who went into Phazon-infusion cycles. Cold-containment stasis tanks are sufficient for the juveniles, but some of the larger Metroids have been moved to quarantined caves for safety purposes. Security doors remain an issue, as malfunctions due to ice occur every day. Large predators in the wastes are also a concern. as they continue to kill personnel and breach secure areas. Unfortunately, it has become clear that our containment teams cannot neutralize all of them without a vast increase in munitions and soldiers."

"So I was right... There are still Metroids alive..." Samus grimaced as she scanned another computer, this time it showed plans for something called the Phazon Dimension Ripper and what it can do. She decided to wait till they get back to the landing site to tell everyone about why the otherworlders are here in her and Zoey's dimension. Samus scanned another pirate log and this time, it read:

"Space Pirate Log ten point five one five point eight. Our initial tests exposing Tallon IV's indigenous parasites to Phazon appear to be successful. Increases in strength, size and aggressiveness are common in all test subjects, as well as unforeseen evolutions like additional poison sacs within the abdomen and the appearance of a second ring of mandibles in several subjects. These creatures were chosen because of their resilience, and it appears possible that given enough exposure to Phazon, they may one day be able to survive on any planet we transport them to. Our methods will have to be refined: we currently have a one hundred percent extinction rate after the fourth infusion period, and most survivors of the third infusion stage are so violent and uncontrollable that they have to be euthanized. Even still, we remain hopeful that further experimentation will result in success."

"That's horrible... Making poor creatures go through that treatment and get them killed... That's barbaric." Beth sniffled.

"Yeah... Those Space Pirate meanies must be cruel to the creature..." Kyon's sister looked despondently.

"And that is why we need to wipe them out before they can do any more harm. Come on, let's go." Samus told everyone as they entered the next tunnel, dealing with auto turrets that are hindering their path.

The next room was a observatory of some kind and it was really dark. A Shadow Pirate ambushed them, but Samus and Zoey finished him off quickly and dealt with the rest of the other Space Pirates.

"What is this place?" Kunikida asked in astonishment as the newcomers and Heather's group looked at the observatory.

"It must be a observatory of some kind. I have a hunch the Space Pirates built this place to keep track of the planets they now have or are willing to invade..." Zoey guessed as she sees her mentor scanning another computer of importance.

"Log ten point four zero one point seven: Phazon mining is under way. Several garrisons have been established. and terraforming of the Chozo Ruins is under way. Security systems are operational and Science Team continues to make progress in their biotech research. The Phendrana Drifts have proven to be an optimal location for Research Headquarters, and soon it will be joined by a fully operational Combat base and starport. If Command's predictions are half true, we shall rise to dominance within a deca-cycle. Truly, these are glorious times."

"So the Space Pirates plan on dominating planets with this Phazon substance. I hope they don't find out where it came from..." Beth shivered.

Zoey scanned another computer and she read out loud:

"Log ten point two nine nine point two: Scans of the Spiral Sector detected a massive energy spike emanating from a Wanderer-class planet identified as Tallon IV. Scout reconnaissance was immediately dispatched to the center of the spike, a land mass at heading mark forty point zero eight point zero two, returning with planetary samples and atmospheric imaging. Analysis shows the energy source to be an unstable radioactive material of enormous potential. We are unable to form an accurate risk-assessment at this time, but we are unlikely to find an energy source this powerful again. Analysis will continue, but currently, Tallon IV appears to be a viable secondary headquarters."

"So that's how they came to Tallon IV... It's because of the Phazon." Samus deduced. Then her minicomputer and Zoey's beeped. Without saying a word, Samus scanned the control panel and a holographic machine was risen up out of a hole. Samus and Zoey used the Space Jump Boots to get to the Morph Ball Bomb slots and planted their Morph Ball bombs on them, activating the machine, but first the Spinners need to be activated. Samus and Zoey activated two of them and Samus activated the last. A holographic image of the solar system Samus and Zoey and their otherworldly friends are in appeared.

"Whoa... This is so cool..." Kyon's sister gasped in awe. She pointed to a orange planet near Tallon IV and asked "What's that planet over there? I never recognized it in the Milky Way galaxy..."

"Something tells me we're not in our own galaxy or dimension for that matter..." Tachiguni sighed.

Samus got beside her friends and looked at the orange planet with a desponted look. "That... is Zebes... my second home..."

"Huh?" Kunidika looked at the Ace Bounty Hunter with a confused expression. Heather moaned and face palms, complaining this is a waste of time.

Samus told the newcomers about her tragic past, about how Ridley killed her family when she was three years old, how the Chozo found her after the K2-L massacre, how the ancient alien race raised her to help her avenge her parents and the reason she knows about Zebes and how she destroyed the Space Pirate base there.

Kyon's sister was in tears as she weeps sorrowfully.

"Sorry to hear about your parents getting... you know..." Susan looked down in depression.

"It's okay. I need to repay the Chozo for their kindness by riding the universe of the Space Pirates. That reminds me... I haven't got the three of you your names." Samus said politely.

"Name's Tachiguni. This is my pal, Kunikda and we seek A ranked babes, baby." Tachiguni grinned while his friend sighed.

"I'm Kyon's little sister and my name is-" Before Kyon's little sister can finish, Heather stopped her.

"Hold up. Kyon or whatever his name never told us he has a bratty sister." Heather frowned. Kyon's sister looked at her in annoyance.

"We can chat later, right now. We need to grab whatever these Space Pirates have and get out of here before they kill us!" Dukey clutched his head in fear.

Samus and Zoey nodded as they leaped up to the top, the Tests with their equipment gathered Heather's group and the newcomers to the top. Samus and Zoey saw two advanced looking missiles, nodding to each other, they grabbed them. They switched to their Power Beams and charged up their beams and fired, more powerful missiles came out of their arm cannons and destroyed a green metal door.

"Aha, we have obtained the Super Missiles. They're more powerful versions of our regular missiles, perfect for taking out strong enemies or heavy debris." Samus explained.

And so the heroes pressed on, they were on the rooftop where they have to fight off Space Pirates, some of which can use equipment to fly! They made it through.

In the next area after taking the elevator, Samus saw something that made her look on in silence, her friends and Zoey saw what she was looking for.

It was a green floating blob like creature with three red alien organs of some kind, sharp teeth and it made a screeching sound.

Samus said only two words: "A Metroid..."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Totally Possible: The Thermal Visor**


	16. Totally Possible

**A/N: There has been a change of plans in the list of crossovers to appear in Metroid Prime: Xover Edition. Freezing! will appear in Arc 1 due to my interest and ideas for that anime to use in this story. So here is Chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16: Totally Possible: The Thermal Visor**

* * *

Zoey was staring at a Metroid, a real live Metroid. Yes, she is looking at the dangerous living weapons used by the Space Pirates.

"Cool! I wonder if we can take it home with us?" Johnny was amazed by the Metroid's beauty and what mayhem he can cause with it.

"The Metroid is not a pet, it's a dangerous living alien because of what it can do. Looks like I didn't wiped out all the Metroids." Samus figured as she scanned it.

"Whatever, I'm gonna name him Johnny Jr." Johnny smiled as he tapped the glass causing the Metroid to screech in anger.

"Johnny, didn't you hear what Miss Aran said? That thing is dangerous! And even if we take it back to our universe, Dad would freak and the military would blow it up to itty bitty pieces!" Susan frowned at her little brother's stupidity.

"But it's sooo cool and I wanna keep it!" Johnny shouted as he looked at the Metroid with awe which causes Dukey to get jealous.

Suddenly, Samus noticed the glass tube about to break. "Get down!" Samus shouted as she tackled Johnny to the floor just as the glass broke and the Metroid was freed!

"Aww... It's so cute when it's released." Lindsey smiled at the dangerous alien.

"It's not cute! It's a fricking freak of nature!" Heather growled as she slaps Lindsey across the face. Somehow, the Metroid heard the selfish girl and was glaring at it.

In the Metroid's POV, Heather looked at the creature nervously and asked meekly "Why is it looking at me like that?"

In the normal POV, the Metroid lunged at Heather who screamed in panic. Samus and Zoey used their Super Missiles to blow it up to pieces. The Metroid's body fluids spattered all over Heather.

The mean selfish girl looked at her body and screamed "Oh my god! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Heather started to run around the room in panic.

"Johnny Jr, nooooo!" Johnny screamed in shock at his new 'pet' was blown to pieces. He glared at the two bounty hunters and muttered "I officially hate you two..."

"Johnny, they saved our lives and you refused to listen to Miss Aran about the Metroid. This is why girls are smarter than boys." Mary frowned as she folded her arms.

"That hasn't been proven yet!" Johnny shouted in anger.

"Enough! We need to work together to get out of here alive." Zoey told everyone, being the peace keeper she is.

"I'm gonna try to contact the Nirvana to see if they can get us out of here." Samus said as she activated the commlink and waited for someone to answer.

"This is the Nirvana. Samus, are you there?" Erza's cheerful voice answered.

"Yes, Erza. We have others like you who are warped into our universe. And we found the three troublemakers who left the ship two days ago. Do you think you help us make a quick escape? We're inside a Space Pirate base. Meet us at the top of the Space Pirate research base in approximately 30 minutes. I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"Gotcha. We'll be there in a jiffy." Erza's voice giggled as she cut the connection.

Samus noticed a computer and she scanned it. It was another Pirate Log. She read it out loud.

"Space Pirate Log ten point eight nine one point zero. The reconstruction of geoform 187, code-named Ridley, was recently completed. After his defeat on Zebes, Command ordered a number of metagenetic improvements for him. Though aggressive, we were able to implement these changes in a cycle, The metamorphosis was painful, but quite successful in the end. Early tests indicate a drastic increase in strength, mobility, and offensive capability. Cybernetic modules and armor plating have been added as well. We believe our creation, now called Meta Ridley, will become the mainstay of our security force, a job he will certainly relish."

"..." Samus was silent as she read the log.

"So the Space Pirates rebuilt Ridley after his supposed death on Zebes, now he's stronger and faster than before..." Zoey looked at her mentor in concern.

"So we're gonna face the one who killed Samus's parents who's stronger than before... Nice going Samus, you should have finished him off before he could-" Heather started to say angrily, but was interrupted when Samus pointed her arm cannon at her. The mean girl sweated nervously and said meekly "Uh, er... never mind..."

Zoey scanned a above computer screen and read it out loud.

"Space Pirate Log ten point four four four point four. Initial transfer of Metroids to Tallon IV research facilities have been completed. Three were terminated in an accident at the landing site, but the others were pacified and transported safely. Initial Phazon-infusion testing is under way. We are eager to observe the effects of Phazon on Metroids, especially their ability to absorb and process the energy given off by Phazon sources. Early research suggests a considerable growth in power and size. Whether the creatures stay stable thereafter remains to be seen."

"So the Space Pirates are adding Phazon to the Metroids to increase their power. Why are they're going all the way to increase these things' powers?" Kiniduki gulped.

"For superior dominance over all living things in the universe. They deemed creatures that are weak inferior and either kill them off or enslave them or the worse part, kick them out of their homeworlds. I have a score to settle with the Space Pirates and I'm going to wipe them off the face of the universe. And the Metroids seem to be the key for their mad quest for universal domination." Samus explained.

"We remember you told us the Space Pirates killed your family. So you joined the Galactic Federation in order to avenge them." Beth said out of pity for Samus.

"Correct. And now I know that Ridley has come back and is now seeking revenge on me for leaving him for dead on Zebes. I also discovered some blueprints for a project Ridley is ordering his soldiers to commence..." Samus walked a bit forward toward a wall.

"What kind of project?"Kyon's sister asked, a bit afraid.

Before Samus can answer, the wall burst down, a Space Pirate apparently crashed through the wall and shouted "Guna shi no gaki!" (Translation: Prepare to die, human fifth!)

"Ahhhhhhh! More of these Space Pirate things!" Tachiguni panicked as he hid behind Kiniduki who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Samus and Zoey fired their missiles at the Space Pirate, killing him. However, more blaster shots came from the hole in the wall. Samus charged up a Super Missile and fired at the attacking Space Pirate, blasting him to itty bitty pieces. Samus and Zoey leaped into the platform, their friends followed suit by other means. Samus noticed another computer and scanned it. It was another Pirate Data Log. The ace bounty hunter read it out loud.

"Log point ten point nine five seven point two. Confidence is high regarding Phazon applications. We know enough about Phazon now to begin combining it with Space Pirate DNA. The code name for this venture will be 'Project Helix'. Preliminary studies indicate that Phazon infusion could produce radical new Pirate genomes. Benevolent mutation levels are high in current test subjects. Phazon madness is a concern, but refinements in the infusion process should reduce or neutralize the odds of mental degeneration."

"This Project Helix sounds like bad news if it gets out when the Space Pirates are finished with it..." Zoey said seriously as she fired another energy shot at a Space Pirate, killing him.

More Space Pirates were coming in. Fortunately, Samus has an idea by destroying one of the Metroid containment cells and letting the Metroid do their dirty work by killing the Space Pirates. Samus then killed the Metroid. Zoey discovered another Pirate data log, she scanned it and read it out loud.

"Log eleven point five five zero point six. Studies of Metroid biology continue, though with limited progress. It seems likely that we will be much more successful using the Metroids for our means rather than trying to reproduce their powers. If they could be adequately tamed, we would have no need of a proper understanding of their metabolism. A small force of disciplined Metroids could wipe out entire armies, and once we find a way to shield them from cold-containment weapons, they will be invincible. Furthermore, if we could then harvest the energy they'd consumed, we would have a near-limitless source of power at our disposal. And then, the universe will be ours."

"That's cruel. They're going all the way to study these Metroids so they can enslave everything..." Kyon's sister gulped in fear.

"And that's why we got to stop them before their research comes into fruition. I'll scan the next computer." Samus scanned the next computer and read it out loud.

"Log 11 point 420 point 7. Metroid dissection continues to provide more questions than answers. Our research teams have isolated the energy conduits that run from the invasive twin mandibles to the energy core in the creature's quadripartite nucleus, but the manner in which a Metroid actually extracts the life force from its prey remains an utter mystery. The victim does not lose blood or any other vital fluids, and yet the Metroid extracts energy: identifying this energy is our central problem. It takes no physical form, and yet without it, the victim dies. We will continue to research this matter, as the isolation of this life-giving essence could be the key to our ascendance."

"These Metroids sure are mysterious... No wonder the Space Pirates are researching them." Kiniduki muttered.

"Yes. Let us hope they don't find a way to tame them and shield them from cold temperatures." Samus said coldly as the two bounty hunters' group pressed on into the final room of the Research Base.

As they were about to enter, Heather complained "I rather not face more of these Space Pirate freaks in this final room..."

As Samus opened the door, they were in a research lab where Space Pirates are developing two sorts of visors and Metroids in containment fields.

Heather has only one thing to say about the Space Pirates noticing them and aiming their weapons at our heroes... "Well (censored)!"

And a full scale battle raged on. Samus and Zoey's friends took cover while Zoey works on deactivating the force field guarding the visors while Samus protected her partner by firing at Space Pirates.

However, in the midst of the battle, Lindsay tripped and fell on a control panel. A computer voice stated "Phazon Dimension Ripper activated. Now bringing in lifeforms from Dimensions KP345 and TS20010."

Our heroines and the Space Pirates heard the computer say that and in a white light, five figures appeared.

The first one was a 17 year old girl, has red long hair, wore a black spy looking shirt with black gloves, vague pants and black shoes. She has green eyes.

The second one was a boy at the same age as the girl, wore a male version of what the girl was wearing, blond hair and freckles.

The third, fourth and fifth persons were girls about 16 or 17, the first one wore a red suit of some kind, blond hair, the second one wore a green suit, has red hair, and the third has brown skin, has black hair and wore a yellow suit.

The newcomers looked at their new surroundings.

"Uh... Where are we?" The blond boy asked, out of his pocket came a pink naked mole rat, he squeak in fear as he noticed the menacing Space Pirates aiming their blasters at them that the naked mole rat hid back into the boy's pocket.

"What gives?! And are those real aliens unlike the nice French aliens we teamed up with to foil a villain's plan?" The blond girl screeched.

Unbeknownst to the Pirates, Zoey already cracked the code and dispatch the force field surrounding the visors. Samus and Zoey touched the visors and acquired them.

Samus shouted out to the newcomers "Come with us! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Uh... I'm with those mysterious men, guys. I think they know what's going on here." The tanned girl gulped. The Space Pirates opened fire.

The three girls dodged the shots with amazing acrobatic skills while the red black spy looking girl did the same. Soon, Samus, Zoey, their group and the newcomers made it to the roof of the Space Pirate base.

Beth gritted her teeth nervously as Space Pirates came out of the doorway and opened fire on them. "Um... Miss Samus? Where is our getaway ship?"

Samus didn't answer as the Nirvana appeared above the base. Gascogne in her supply ship came out of the launch bay and grinned at her friends.

"Did somebody say they need a getaway?" She smirked.

"Your timing is perfect, Gascogne. Everyone get on!" Samus ordered. Everyone agreed and either got on the ship or hold on to it as it made it to the Nirvana while Space Pirates fired at both ships in a failed effort to destroy them. The Nirvana quickly made its escape.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Project Helix: The Spider Balls**


	17. Project Helix

**A/N: Well, this story is going so well. I'm doing my best to make it better. But views are what's important than reviews as I always say. Also, to answer some questions from Guest on the review page, there will be no yuri pairings. Just straight pairings. This will be a Zoey X Elliot fanfic like most of my fanfics. Also, I'm planning on adding a few more crossovers to this story. Which ones, I need to think of some. So anyway, here is Chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17: Project Helix: The Spider Balls**

* * *

Bart checked the computer screen and sighed in relief. "Commander Magno, it seems the Space Pirates aren't following us."

Magno nodded with a smile in that elderly face. "Good. It's a good thing we came to save Samus and Zoey's hides when Samus requested our assistance."

The blond haired girl turned to Samus and Zoey with hearts in her eyes. "Thank you so much for rescuing us, my princes. I'm Clover and I would like to go on a date with you two."

Zoey recoiled a bit, but recovered as she and her mentor removed their helmets, revealing their faces.

Clover's heart eyes break in two as she gawked at their true faces.

The tanned girl gasped in shock and stuttered "B-B-But I thought those were guys in those suits!"

"We get that a lot. Our Power Suits hide our true genders." Samus kept a smile under that harden look.

"I... I almost went out with two women..." Clover went to sulk into a corner.

"Forgive our friend, Clover for that scene. She is out of control when there's boys involved. I'm Sam. The one in the yellow suit is my best friend Alex and Clover is also one of my best friends. Don't tell anyone, but we're spies from WOOHP, the World Organization of Human Protection." Sam smiled.

The ace bounty went through her GF database and told the three spies "I'm sorry to say, but I don't detect WOOHP in the Galactic Federation Database."

"W-What?!" Clover recovered from her shock and stood up straight in shock. "What do you mean WOOHP doesn't exist?!"

"And what the heck is a Galactic Federation?" Alex asked confusedly, a question mark above her head.

Samus went into a long detail to the Spies of WOOHP as she called them and the two newcomers about the Galactic Federation. Sam seems smart in Samus's opinion, Alex and Clover on the other hand...

"So, we're in another universe in the near future with a galactic government made up of different races from different planets?" Alex blinked. Zoey nodded with a smile.

"Whoa. This reminds me of Star Wars..." Sam placed her hand on her head.

"Yeah, I agree." The blond boy piped in.

"Excuse me, but we didn't catch your names back then." Zoey asked politely.

"I'm Kim Possible. And this is Ron Stoppable, my childhood friend and partner." Kim introduced herself and Ron.

The naked mole rat piped up from Ron's pocket with a happy smile.

"And this naked mole rat is my best bud, Rufus." Ron smiled as he petted his pet naked mole rat.

"What the hell is a naked mole rat?" Hibiki asked, folding his arms.

"A naked mole rat is a creature from our Earth, they have no fur and are often kept as pets." Zoey explained.

"So I remember you telling us that this universe is in the far future and space travel is possible and alien life exists, Miss..." Kim asked, as she got out her Kimunicator and tried to get a signal on it.

"Samus. Samus Aran. And this is my partner, Zoey Hanson. We're from Earth on a mission from the Galactic Federation to Tallon IV." Samus smiled.

"So how did you get here after Lindsay activated the Phazon Dimension Ripper or whatever it's called?" Zoey asked Kim and Ron.

"Well, we were on a mission to foil a gathering of villains we fought before. The gathering was held by a crooked millionaire named Johnny Hench who owns Hench Co. A sales market for villains. We got the evidence we need to shut down Hench Co for good till a bright light engulfed us and every villain we faced, including Hench. And we appeared in that base with those hostile aliens." Kim explained.

"They're called Space Pirates. And I have a score to settle with them after what they did to me when I was three years old..." Samus clutched her fist.

"You have a score to settle with these Space Pirates?" Sam asked the ace bounty hunter. Zoey looked at her mentor in concern.

Samus sighed and told the newcomers about how the Space Pirates robbed her of her family on K2-L when she was three years old, her hatred of Ridley who took the lives of her parents, how the Chozo found her and trained her into the ways of the warrior, how she inherited the First and Second Power Suits during her time on Zebes and return to her adoptive home planet during her first mission, how she thought she killed Ridley and destroyed the Space Pirate base on Zebes.

The newcomers were sadden by Samus's tragic past. "So you joined the Galactic Federation to avenge your parents..." Alex said despontely.

"Correct. And now I know Ridley is alive. I'll do whatever it takes to kill him for good this time. And I'll need your help on achieving that goal." Samus smiled slightly.

"We will. We cannot allow this monster to ruin anymore childhoods." Kim nodded in agreement.

"Before we can continue on, we need to put some discipline on some people who left the Nirvana without permission." Magno frowned.

3 minutes later...

Heather, Beth and Lindsay were confronted by Hibiki, Meia, Barnette and Magno. Judging by the anger shown by Hibiki and Barnette, they're gonna get it.

"What the hell were you three thinking?! Leaving the ship when Samus said not to leave without permission?!" Hibiki snapped.

"But... But we were bored. We had no choice." Beth stammered.

"And yet you left without permission. What if you got killed?" Meia questioned coldly.

"Huh? Why would we be killed?" Lindsay asked stupidly.

"Since you left the ship without the consent of everyone, you must be put in the brig till further notice." Magno stated calmly.

"You can't put me in some dinky jail! I have rights as a citizen!" Heather snapped angrily.

Later...

Heather, Beth and Lindsay were in the brig with Gascogne keeping watch on them.

"This... is all... Samus's... FAULT!" Heather screamed angrily.

"Hey, it's your fault you're a spoiled bitch." Gascogne told her coldly.

"What did you call me, you asshole?!" Heather growled angrily as she glared at her new rival.

"What, do you want to fight? I doubt you'll win." Gascogne muttered as she entered the cell and proceeded to beat the crap out of Heather.

A few seconds later, Heather was lying on the ground, clutching her stomach.

'Maybe a good beating or two will make her mature...' Gascogne thought to herself with a smile as soon as she left, she heard Heather say "Damn you, asshole,,,"

"Maybe this alliance with Heather is a bad idea after all..." Beth gulped.

(With Kyon and the SOS Brigade...)

"Big brother!" Kyon's sister gasped happily as she ran up to them and hugged her big brother who had to kneed down and hugged her.

"Oi, Kyon. Glad to see you're here too and... Oh God, it's Haruhi..." Tachiguni at first was happy to see a face he knows, but moaned to see the girl who dumped him a long time ago.

"I should have known the SOS Brigade is behind this! You left me alone with those Space Pirate meanies and freaky Metroids for 3 days! Can we go home now?" Kyon's sister asked hopefully.

Kyon sighed and muttered "That... is the question, isn't it? Did you get hurt while you were trapped in those Space Pirate jerks' lab? I'm sorry I didn't come to save you. I didn't know you, Tachiguni and Kuniduki were here as well." He apologizes afterwards.

"No. We were about to get experimented on till Miss Aran and Miss Hanson saved us! They're both really cool! And did you know Miss Aran was raised by an alien race?" Kyon's sister beamed.

Haruhi laughed and said "Yep. She told us before she rescued you three."

"Aww, you ruined the moment." Kyon's sister folded her arms and pouted.

"Well, I'm glad we're all together again, especially in a spaceship full of A ranked babes!" Tachiguni whistled.

"Well, sooner or later, Samus wants us in the bridge of the Nirvana. It appears she has obtained some plans that may be the reason we're here in this universe." Itsuki said with a calm smile.

"If she has the plans, does that mean she can get us home?" Mikuru gasped.

"I'm not sure, Miss Asashina, I'm not sure..." Kyon sighed.

(In the mess hall)

"Bon apatite!" Dita smiled as she placed Johnny's food on the table. Johnny looked at the food in disgust.

"Uh... Do you have any hamburgers, potato chips or hot dogs or nachos?" Johnny raised his hand.

"Sorry, Earth is light years away from where we're on." Dita closed her eyes and smiled. "Beside, you'll like it. Samus, Haruhi and I are good cooks."

"Right... Eating food made by the one who blew up my beloved Johnny Jr." Johnny rolled his eyes as he slowly took a bite out of it. At first, he started to gag, but he swallow it and found it yummy. "Ya know... It isn't half bad."

"By the way, who is Johnny Jr?" Misty asked the experimental test subject.

"My former pet Metroid whom Samus killed..." Johnny muttered.

"Johnny. Samus told us that those Metroids are dangerous and should not be used as pets." Bart told him sternly.

"Oh great, not you too..." Johnny covered his face and moaned.

(1 hour later...)

Soon, everyone was in the bridge of the Nirvana where Samus, Zoey, Magno, Dita and Hibiki were staring at them.

"Alright, everyone. I have discovered the reason you're here in our universe. It was the Space Pirates whom brought you here." Samus told them. She was in her Zero Suit while Zoey was in her GF trainee uniform.

"So it was the Space Pirates who brought us here! I knew it!" Haruhi declared, Kyon and Tachiguni sighed in annoyance.

"I have scanned a log back at the Phendrana Drifts Space Pirate base regarding that issue. Here, I'll insert the disk and read it out loud." Samus placed the disk and a holographic screen of the data log appeared. Samus proceeded to read it out.

"Log 10 point 115 point 05: We have succeeded in creating a machine capable of traveling to other universes other than ours. Code-named The Phazon Dimension Ripper, named after Phazon, powered by rare ores from across the universe. Before the invention of the Dimension Ripper, Command have discovered vast universes other than our own, waiting to be conquered. So along with our research of Phazon, we have created the Phazon Dimension Ripper, capable of pulling people of other universes into this one. The Phazon Dimension Ripper is not perfect, but once we find a way to rip a hole in the space time continuum, we will amass a large invasion force to enter the other universes and conquer them once we have conquered our own. Commander Ridley is in charge of this project. Let those who defend these universes know the fear and might of the Space Pirates."

"So, the Space Pirates have built a prototype dimensional device to pull people like us into this universe so they can improve on the device to try to conquer our universes..." Sam scratched her chin in thought.

"Correct." Samus nodded as the computer screen disappeared. "The one we saw at the Research Base was one of the prototypes. I do not know where the main one is, but if they succeed, then your universes could be in mass jeopardy."

"So can you go back and steal that prototype thingy and send us back?! I have a show to run back in my universe!" Chris shouted in anger.

"That prototype is not powerful enough to send people back to their universes, so I am sorry to tell you this, but only the main Phazon Dimension Ripper can send you back. Once we find it somewhere on either Tallon IV or other planets..." Samus started to say.

"We'll go back home..." Gwen sighed.

"Just great... I'm stuck with you idiots till this Pha-whatever it's called Ripper is found!" Chris moaned as he faced palm.

"Keep calm, Chris... Then again, knowing you, you'll throw a fit when we're gone..." Samus frowned as she and Zoey proceeded to leave the Nirvana.

"I really, really hate that bitch..." Chris said angrily through gritted teeth. Earning him a whack from Barnette.

"Don't make me feed you and Chef more of that disgusting food your chef made." She warned. Chris and Chef gulped nervously as they vigorously nodded their heads.

(The next morning...)

Samus, still in her Zero Suit was typing in some commands on her ship's computer. Zoey who just took a shower came in with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel on her hair.

"What are you doing, Samus?" Zoey asked her mentor as she looked at the ship's data map of the Phendrana Drifts.

"I'm concern about the Space Pirates' Project Helix. So I hacked into their database and found Project Helix in this location, the Quarantine Cave." Samus pointed to said destination. "If we can find and destroy the fruit of Project Helix, that would damage the Space Pirates' plans to use it on the known universe. So get ready to move out." Samus told her, Zoey nodded in agreement as the two partners put on their Power Suits and proceeded to head out to the Phendrana Drifts.

After returning to where they enter the Space Pirate Base, Samus stopped her partner and told her this:

"Maybe this is a chance to use our new visors we acquired back at the Space Pirate Base. They're called the Thermal Visors and they allow us to see heat signatures in creatures and machines. Perfect for dealing with those Shadow Pirates."

"Got it." Zoey nodded as she switched visors and found a conductor on a door they haven't passed through before.

'Maybe a Wave Beam ought to do the trick?' Zoey thought as she switched beams and fired at the conductor, making the Wave Door active.

"Good work, Zoey. Now let's find Project Helix." Samus praised as the duo entered the door.

The duo had to destroy Bomchus with the Wave Beams and then have to enter Morph Ball mode to travel through a narrow canyon. They made it to the Quarantine Cave.

They see giant piles of rocks. Nodding to each other, they leaped down from where they were standing and landed on the snow. They walked up to it a little bit.

"What are rocks doing here...?!" Zoey tensed as she a small rock float up, followed by more as the pile of rocks lifted up to form a huge rock creature of terrifying portions. The rock creature roared a horrifying roar. Samus scanned it and said these:

"Thardus, the result of Project Helix..."

**Thardus: Theme: Thardus Boss Battle Theme from Metroid Prime**

"Samus, how do we take this thing down?!" Zoey gawked as Thardus thrusts its fist at her, forcing her to double jump away.

"Try switching to the Thermal Visor! We can find the weak point in its body!" Samus advised as she and Zoey switched to their Thermal Visors and found one of Thardus's weak points by heat signature.

They opened fire on the weak point with Wave Beams till the first weak point was damaged enough that Thardus roared again, forcing Samus and Zoey to switch back to their Combat Visors. They see the weak point in blue veins.

"It's infected by Phazon!" Zoey gasped as Samus and Zoey resumed firing at the weak point, destroying it.

Thardus growled angrily as it threw mini rocks at our heroines, they dodged it. Then Thardus rolled into a giant ball and attempted to crush them, they have to enter Morph Ball mode and us their Boost Balls to get away.

When Thardus returned to normal form, our heroines switched back to their Thermal Visors and found another weak point and repeated the same like what they did with the first one. Switching back to Combat Visors after dealing enough damage to the second weak point, they fired at the exposed weak point and destroyed it.

Thardus was pissed now as it slams its fists down, resulting in a shockwave, the duo have to dodge them by jumping and switching back to their Thermal Visors and fired on the third weak point, dealing enough damage to it to expose it. Like before, they fired at the third weak point until it was destroyed.

Thardus was getting relentless now as it flung rocks at our heroines, but they dodged it and switch back to their Thermal Visors to find the fourth and final weak point, Together, they expose the final weak point by damaging it enough to make it appear in normal vision.

Switching to their Power Beams, they fired Super Missiles at the final weak point, destroying it.

Thardus roared in agony as it began to crumble into pieces, freed of the Phazon influence. Samus turned around, a tiny rock hit her in the head, but didn't damage her. The duo turned to see two ball like upgrades on top of Thardus's corpse.

"Are those...?" Zoey gasped.

"Yeah... They're called the Spider Balls. I think they allow us to cling to any metal railings." Samus nodded as the duo walked up to the Spider Balls and touched them. They instantly turn into Morph Balls, but their Morph Balls looked different than before. They used their new abilities to exit the Quarantine Cave. Their journey is far from over...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: The Ice Beam: Drakken Attacks and The Power of Pandoras**

"


	18. The Ice Beam: Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 18: The Ice Beam: Part 1 of 2: Drakken Attacks: The Power of Pandoras**

* * *

After defeating Thardus, our heroines returned to the landing site for some R and R.

Samus and Zoey entered the Nirvana where everyone is eagerly awaiting the news of their travels.

"Did you find out more about Project Helix?" Dita asked, hopeful that they accomplished something.

"Yeah. And it's toast." Zoey grinned. "That thing won't be used by the Space Pirates anytime soon."

"That's a relief." Gascogne sighed with a smile. "Who knows what would happen if the Space Pirates unleashed that Project Helix thing. Another victory for us, I say."

"But any word on the remaining Chozo Artifacts...?" Yuki asked, emotionless as ever.

"Chozo Artifacts?" Tachiguni asked, confused.

"There are twelve of them in total on Tallon IV. Some are hidden, some have fallen into Space Pirate hands. They act like a key to the Impact Crater where Phazon found on Tallon IV originated from. That meteor is the source of Phazon corruption on the planet." Samus deduced as she checked the three Chozo Artifacts she and Zoey have right now.

"So like, if this meteor produces Phazon, where did it come from?" Harold asked, taking a drink out of his water and burped.

"That... is the question, isn't it? Not even the Chozo who once lived on Tallon IV know where that meteor came from. It appeared out of nowhere and struck the planet before me and Zoey were even born." The bounty hunter sighed as she sat down when Parfet offered her a drink of water.

"So if the Space Pirates found where Phazon came from..." Magno frowned as she begun saying that.

"Our universes will face hell..." Hibiki frowned as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. He thought to himself 'Those Space Pirate bastards... First, they robbed Samus of her family, then they pulled people including us out of their universes into this one and now they're studying Phazon so they can use it to rule all creation?! I'll never forgive them for this...' The Vandread pilot gritted his teeth angrily. Dita looked at him in worry.

"Who cares about what this Pha-thingy is! All I want is to go home and run a fricking show and you're responsible for getting us-" Chris started to say angrily before a energy shot flew past him, hitting the wall. Samus remained calm as ever as she pointed her arm cannon at the arrogant TDI show host.

"Hehehe... Uh, on second thought, maybe we should stop the Pirates from using that stuff to cause chaos in our universes..." Chris chuckled nervously as he weep softly.

"So, what's our next plan in our agenda?" Meia asked, folding her arms.

"We rest... Me and Zoey will head back to the Chozo Ruins to test out some new upgrades we have received after we defeated Thardus, first thing tomorrow morning." Samus told everyone as she drank her coffee.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoey nodded in agreement with a smile as soon as Samus finished her coffee, the duo headed back to Samus's gunship while everyone rested.

**That night...**

Trent and Gwen were sitting by a campfire near the Nirvana with Trent playing his guitar. Gwen was looking at the stars.

"So Trent... You're an inspiring musician?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Yeah. One day, I'm gonna make it big, that's why I entered Total Drama Island... Well until, you know..." Trent smiled softly as he played his guitar with a soft tone.

"Ya know... Being in this universe is... kinda fun. We have two fearless leaders who are from a Earth different than ours, we're stranded on a alien world that a ancient alien race once inhabited on and we learned cool things about this universe..." Gwen giggled softly as she looked at Trent who blushed.

"Gwen... I am looking for the one that my heart belongs to... And-" Before Trent can pop the question, the two future lovebirds heard some rustling. Confused, they turned to the source to see an army of men in red suits, black vest belts and glowing purple staffs marching into the landing site.

"...We got to warn Samus and Zoey." Gwen gulped as she and Trent headed towards Samus's gunship and entered it.

Samus was typing away on a map of the Chozo Ruins till Trent and Gwen came in. She turned to face them.

"Samus! We got a problem!" Trent managed to say between breaths.

"Is it the Space Pirates?" Samus asked, folding her arms.

"No. There were humans in red suits and menacing looking staffs." Gwen described what they encountered so far. Samus nodded as she took in the information. She went into Zoey's room before saying to Gwen and Trent "Stay here and do not leave the ship."

Samus in her Zero Suit and Zoey in her GF trainee uniform leaped out of the gunship and faced the army of red soldiers.

"Who are you?" Samus asked as she sees the soldiers stepping aside to reveal two figures walking up.

The first one was perhaps 30 years old, has black hair, wore a blue lab suit of some kind and he seems completely blue, he has an evil smirk, but Samus figured he's not that smart.

The second one was a woman about 25 years old, has black hair, her skin looked a tad green and she wore a black and green suit. Zoey could tell she looks strong, but not as strong as her mentor, Samus Aran.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Drakken, the future ruler of the world. And this is my sidekick, Shego. You see, we have a problem, me and some colleagues along with the CEO and founder of Hench Co are stranded on a backwater planet and the CEO of Hench Co currently doesn't have the means to get us back. That is where I spotted your ships and I will ask you nicely to hand them over." Dr. Drakken demanded evilly.

'Hench Co...' Samus thought to herself as she remembered what Kim told her about the guy who owns it. "You wouldn't happen to know Kim Possible, do you?" Samus asked coldly as she got into a battle stance.

"Kim Possible is here?" Shego blinked. "And her dopey sidekick is here as well, huh?"

"Kim Possible... How I hated that name... How she always ruins my plans for world domination! If you're associated with her, then I have to destroy you and take your ships. Minions, attack!" Drakken ordered.

"Samus, did you learn any kung-fu during your training with the Chozo?" Zoey asked hopefully.

Samus let out a smirk and nodded before saying "The Chozo trained me in the art of Cho-Sei."

"Cho-Sei?" Zoey looked at her mentor in confusion.

"Chozo Kung-Fu." Samus got into a battle stance and charged at Drakken's army.

She punched and kick every soldier with her knowledge of Cho-Sei, leaving Drakken and Shego baffled by her strength.

Samus took a calm stance as she sees Drakken's minions beaten and laying on their stomachs, moaning in pain.

"Whoa, not even Kim Possible can do that..." Shego muttered in awe.

"You! You're no ordinary woman, aren't you?! What is your name?!" Drakken demanded in fury.

"I'm Samus... Samus Aran." Samus got into another of her combat stances and used the Bring It gesture.

"Well, Samus Aran... I'm afraid I cannot allow you to live due to you beating the stuffing out of my men. Shego, take care of her!" Drakken growled as he issued the command.

Shego's fists glowed with green energy as she charged at Samus. She threw a punch at Samus who blocked it with her hand.

"Okay..." Shego looked at her opponent in confusion. "You're no rookie in fighting." The minion of Drakken did a leg sweep which Samus dodged by leaping backwards and punch Shego in the stomach, making the super villain recoil as she stumbler a little bit.

Shego growled as she fired energy shots at Samus who dodged them with ease. Samus got out her stun pistol and turned it into a energy whip and flicked it around Shego's arm, with a strong pull, she flung Shego to the ground.

"Ow..." Shego muttered as she got up and glared at her new rival. 'Not even Kimmy can do stuff like that! Who... is that woman?!' She thought to herself as she charged at Samus again who punched her three times in the stomach.

Shego moaned as she clutched her stomach and walked a bit toward her stupid boss who the latter is surprised and scared of what Samus can do. Drakken's men began to flee in panic and fear.

"Nooooo..." Drakken whined as Shego ran away too to avoid death at the hands of Samus. Drakken began to flee before shouting "Samus Aran! You think you're all that, but you're not! I'll get you and Kim Possible one of these days!"

Samus smirked and commented "Not even worth a challenge..."

"Samus, that was awesome! You sure show them with Cho-Sei!" Zoey cheered as she ran up to her mentor with admiration.

Samus yawned and commented "Yeah. I'm beat. Let's go to bed and start our trek to the Chozo Ruins tomorrow morning. Let's go telll Gwen and Trent it's safe to come out now." Zoey couldn't agree more as the duo head to Samus's gunship to inform the two future lovebirds about their success.

(The next morning...)

Samus got up after taking a shower and noticed her computer beeping. Concerned, she checked her computer and saw that another dimensional rift has happened, this time in the landing site. Samus went outside, putting on her Power Suit in the process.

She sees 11 women and a teenage boy in the fields of the landing site.

The first woman has blond hair about 17 years old, has blond hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She has big breasts and wore some sort of school uniform. She seems cold and serious in Samus's opinion, though, Samus admit she was like that to Zoey when the Mew Mew GF trainee became her partner at the beginning of Zoey's first mission.

The second woman has waist-length purple hair that was braided into one ponytail on the left side of her head with gold ribbons sectioning off her hair every 5 centimetres to keep it in place. She has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye. Her eyes match her hair color and wore a similar suit to the blond woman. She seems easy going, but in her situation, confused.

The next woman was about perhaps 17 years old, has brown hair (A/N: In case you're wondering, I'm using Chiffon's anime version.) and always has her eyes closed with a smile.

The next woman was about 17 years old, has half waist-length black hair and greenish-gray eyes and she seems nervous and timid.

The fifth woman has long curly blond hair that extends all the way down to her back and dark blue eyes and wore the same uniform as the other women. Samus deducted that she seems to be very important since she kept a calm and stoic manner.

The sixth woman has green hair, tied of on the back of her head creating two flat ponytails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eyes. Samus sensed that this girl lacks self-confidence and always gloomy.

The seventh woman has long red hair, with parts of her sideburns curling to the inside. Her ponytail barely reached her back and wore the same uniform. Samus looked at the seventh woman and she can tell this woman has rage issues.

The eighth woman has back-length red hair and bluish-green eyes with long sideburns reaching past her shoulder and bangs right above her eyes. She seems cold form some reason.

The ninth woman has long Burgundy red hair, which dons two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons and wore the same uniform as the other girls and she seems pretty prideful.

The tenth was a small petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. She is very petite for a girl of her age and she has small breasts. She also wears the same uniform as the other women.

The eleventh and final woman has tanned skin,along with short, white hair. She is taller than most of the other women.

Then, she sees the boy who is about 17 years old as well, has black hair, wore a vague school uniform and he seems nervous, but remains positive.

Samus knew she must communicate with these newcomers because she has never seen them before in her Power Suit's databanks.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: The Ice Beam: Part 2 of 2: Ghosts of Guidance**

**A/N: I decided to make this a two parter. So anyway, for a long time, Panther J, a good reviewer sent me a review about the possibilty of a Okami crossover, so I decided to go with his idea and write one. It's not yet published, but I will try to work on the current fics I'm working on. So see you soon.**


End file.
